Reborn! Entre endredos y amores
by nekykychan
Summary: Serie de Drabbles y One-shots con los personajes de KHR, algunos incluso podrían tener un minific dependiendo de la aceptación que tengan. La mayoría son pedidos que se me han hecho así que no duden en mandarme un mensaje, yo con gusto escribiré para ustedes. Las parejas pueden ser PersonajexPersonaje, PersonajexOC, PersonajexLector/a.
1. Yamamoto

**_Hola a todos! Cumpliendo lo que prometí, en este fic estaré subiendo una serie de Drabbles y One-shot de los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn, ya sean pedidos o ideas mías ! Permitan aclararles que algunos de los Drabbles y los One-shots tendrían relación con el fic de Xanxus, he tenido la idea de mi cabeza de hacer un "universo" y bueno, supongo que puede funcionar x3, de todas formas cuando se publiquen, aquí diré si están relacionados o no._**

**_De igual manera aquí publicaría drabbles de Xanxus y Serena sin relación alguna con el fic o de Xanxus y algún OC que me pidan, espero no estarlos confundiendo, de todas formas en mi perfil prometo explicarlo de mejor manera *inserte una sonrisa aquí*_**

**_Bueno, lo prometí es deuda, he aquí el fic de YamamotoxLectora para mi querida Yune Leagrove, espero que te guste y si no ¡escribiré otro, lo prometo!_**

**_En los próximos días subiré el que me pidieron de Fran. _**

* * *

_Este fic se ubica cuando Yamamoto tiene entre 18 y 20 años, después del final de manga aunque no forzosamente la cronología y los acontecimientos son exactos. Solo déjense llevar por la historia._

_YamamotoxLectora -el nombre es para distinguir quien es quien- _

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi había tenido 3 meses de arduo trabajo, la Serie Mundial era pesada y ahora en su maleta incluia los DVD's que Squalo le había mandado, claro que los vería, no había olvidado el Shiguren Soen pero simplemente, el Beisbol era su vida.

-¡Viejo, he llegado!- entro animado al restaurante de su padre

-¡Ah Takeshi, bienvenido a casa! ¿Por qué no dejas tus cosas arriba y bajas? Tengo algo que contarte-

Yamamoto asintió y así lo hizo, subió a la casa y dejo su equipaje en la habitación, se dio una ducha rápida y coloco ropa más cómoda para ayudar a su padre en el restaurante.

-Takeshi, déjame presentarte a alguien- dijo su padre al verlo llegar de nuevo.

Yamamoto arqueo una ceja confundido. De la cocina salió una chica.

-Takeshi, ella es Yune, es de América y ha estado trabajando en el restaurante por un rato. Estudia gastronomía, quiero que la conozcas-

-Bienvenido a casa, Takeshi-kun- lo saludo cordial y él le regreso el saludo

Yune tenía algo que le llamaba la atención, aparte de su extraño acento al pronunciar el japonés. La muchacha era delgada y un poco mas alta que cualquier chica oriunda de Namimori, su largo cabello negro lo traía sujetado en una coleta de caballo, su fleco le recordaba al que Haru usaba cuando iban al instituto. Su rostro le daba curiosidad, era algo redondo pero con un mentón fino, una bonita nariz que combinaba en su cara, su piel ligeramente besada por el sol, pero esos ojos verdes como el jade eran algo que lo tomó desprevenido.

-Nunca había visto a una chica con tu color de ojos- soltó sin mas

-Yo…bueno…- Yune no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada, se esperaba cualquier cosa menos ese comentario.

-Oye Takeshi, deja tus extraños comentarios y ponte un mandil, hay un pedido enorme y necesito tu ayuda-

* * *

Habían pasado varios días y Yamamoto había podido ponerse al corriente con sus amigos, aunque viajar era algo divertido, no existía nada como el hogar, como Namimori.

-¡Oh, Yune! ¿Estas sola?- Te preguntó al llegar al restaurante y verlo cerrado por inventario

-Si- contestaste mientras terminabas de anotar en una libreta –Fue al centro a comprar lo que faltaba- el sonreíste.

Yamamoto se acercó hacia ti, sentándose del otro lado de la barra donde tu estabas, él tenia una idea muy vaga de ti, pero se imaginaba que por el tiempo que su padre te hacia pasar en el restaurante, solo ibas a casa a dormir y al despertar regresabas.

-Dime, Yune, ¿Qué haces en Japón?- volteaste a verlo confundida, el beisbolista tan solo sonrío –El viejo dijo que eras de América, hace poco estuve allí pero no pude salir de los estadios- río un para si mismo –Todo es diferente, así que me da curiosidad saber como eres-

Mirabas a Takeshi anonadada y sentías un poco de calor en tus mejillas.

-Bueno yo…- eras algo tímida para socializar, así que no sabias como tratar a una persona tan sonriente como él.

-¿Oh?- Yamamoto te miraba confundido _Tal vez solo es tímida_ –Tengo una idea, esta noche hablaré con el viejo para que te de el día libre mañana, ¿te veo en el centro comercial a medio dia?-

-Yo…su…-intentabas articular palabra alguna –Si…-

-¡Muy bien! ¡Yo terminare aquí por ti Yune-chan, se esta haciendo de noche y no es seguro que camines tu sola a casa-

Caminabas hacia tu edificio con lentitud, pues en tu cabeza aun seguían las amistosas palabras de Yamamoto.

_Acaso… ¿el me invitó a salir? ¿A una cita? ¿Así es cuando se siente que te inviten?_

Pues para ti que eras tan tímida y callada, que una persona quisiera conocerte sucedía…casi nunca. Llevaste una mano a tu mejilla apenada, habías visto a Yamamoto en fotos que el señor te había enseñado y algunas veces por al televisión, pero ciertamente en persona, el beisbolista era bastante atractivo.

_¡Deja de fantasear!_ Te regañabas a ti misma

Estabas de pie junto a la puerta del centro comercial, por alguna razón en la mañana te había costado mucho trabajo decidir que ponerte, no eras la chica mas diestra en arreglarte, pero al menos sabias maquillarte de manera natural, decidiste usar unos mayones negros hasta los tobillos, tenis negros con tacón puente y un blusón café hasta los muslos con mangas hasta tus codos holgada.

-¡Yune-chan!- volteaste al ver a Yamamoto acercarse animoso -¿Entramos?-

Entraron al centro comercial y caminaron por unos minutos hasta que Yamamoto te jalo a una heladería.

-Cuéntame sobre ti Yune-chan- tu lo miraste confundida, no sabias ni que empezar a decir -¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-Cumpliré 20 en unas semanas-

-¿Enserio?- preguntó animoso –En ese caso, deberíamos de hacer una fiesta-

-Bueno yo… no es como si tuviera muchos amigos en Japón- le contestaste nerviosa

-¿Ah si? Eso lo podemos arreglar, sé que a los muchachos les encantará conocerte, sobre todo a las chicas, Kyoko y Haru son muy amistosas- te seguía hablando con esa particular sonrisa en su cara.

Por alguna razón él te haca sentir menos cohibida.

-¡Oh!- de la nada se calló unos momentos –Perdóname, a veces suelo hablar sin parar, háblame de ti ¿vale? Cualquier cosa que me quieras contar, por ejemplo ¿te ha gustado Japón? El viejo menciono que estudiabas gastronomía- ciertamente Yamamoto era bastante platicador.

-En realidad ya estudie gastronomía, bueno yo…vine a Japón porque me gusta mucho su cultura y su comida, no es lo mismo aprender de cocina japonesa en América que en la propia Japón, por eso estoy aquí-

-¡Es bastante interesante! ¿No sientes a veces melancolía de estar alejada todo el tiempo? A mi me sucede bastante con mi viejo-

Tu sonrisa cayó de tu rostro por unos momentos –Veras yo…- no sabias como empezar –Yo crecí en un orfanato, no se quien es mi familia- viraste tus ojos a Yamamoto y podías ver que el tenia esa mirada de lastima y tristeza que todos ponían cuando les contabas tu historia -¡Pero estoy bien!- tratabas de cambiar un poco el ambiente –Crecer sola no fue tan malo, pude trabajar y estudiar en mi adolescencia-

Yamamoto tenia una mirada puesta en ti, internamente pensabas que lo habías echado todo a perder aunque no fuera tu culpa el haber tenido esa vida anteriormente. De la nada, Yamamoto te tomo de la muñeca y comenzó a caminar hacia afuera del centro comercial.

-Takeshi-kun, ¿A dónde vamos?- preguntabas sin saber lo que estaba pasando.

-Tranquila Yune-chan- volteo a verte –Solo vamos a que te presente a mi familia-

_¿Su familia?_

Se detuvieron frente a una casa, leíste la placa, "Familia Sawada"

-Por lo general siempre están aquí todos, vamos- Yamamoto te tomo de la mano y tu no pudiste evitar sonrojarte -¡Tsuna! ¿Están aquí?-

Subieron las escaleras y abrieron la puerta de una habitación, adentro estaban tres chicos y dos chicas platicando alrededor de una mesita.

-¡Que suerte, todos están aquí!-

-¡Oh, Yamamoto-kun!- le saludo un castaño –Etto … ¿Quién es tu amiga?-

-Ella es Yune-chan, es de América y ha estado trabajando con mi padre- volteo a verte –Yune-chan ellos son Tsuna, Gokudera, Ryohei, Kyoko y Haru, aun faltan Hibari y Chrome, pero supongo que a ellos los conocerás luego-

Estabas algo abrumada al principio porque no estabas acostumbrada a la muchedumbre, pero por alguna razón los amigos de Yamamoto te tomaron aprecio enseguida, sobre todo las chicas, quienes te trataron muy bien

* * *

-¡Lo siento Takeshi-kun!- te disculpabas eufóricamente al ver como el bate que tenias en tu mano había salido volando y golpeado el estomago de Yamamoto.

El beisbolista se tomaba el estomago tratando de darle poco importancia –No te preocupes Yune-chan, son errores de novato-

Las ultimas semanas podías agregarle una actividad mas a tu rutina de trabajo y dormir, Yamamoto y tu se habían hecho amigos y a la vez comenzabas a llevarte mejor con los jóvenes que el llamaba su Familia.

-Simplemente no estoy hecha para los deportes- dijiste resignada mientras te resbalabas y caías en tus rodillas.

-Anda, no es tan malo- Yamamoto se acercó a ti, poniéndose a tu altura. -¡Me encanta que lo intentes!- tomo su rostro entre sus manos y sonrió ampliamente –Te ves muy linda cuando sucede-

No podías evitar sonrojarte cuando el hacia eso, con el paso de las semanas también iban creciendo tus sentimientos hacia Yamamoto, ya fuese porque nunca nadie había sido tan bueno contigo o por lo que fuera, te gustaba a mas no poder el muchacho que tenias enfrente.

-Vamos- te estiro su mano para ayudarte a levantarte –El viejo se enojara conmigo si te maltrato-

A veces no sabias que pasaba, había días que pensabas que Yamamoto también tenia sentimientos hacia ti, te abrazaba, era cariñoso, tierno, educado y atento contigo, cuando caminaban te tomaba de la mano o pasaba su brazo alrededor de los hombros. Pero a veces lo dudabas, porque era natural en Yamamoto ser así, sobre todo…

-¡Takeshi-san! ¡Takeshi-san!, ¿nos darías tu autógrafo?-

-¿Te tomarías una foto conmigo Takeshi-san?-

Yamamoto era demasiado popular con las chicas y los chicos, siempre que salías con él alguna admiradora se acercaba a pedirle un autógrafo y una foto, tu por tu parte siempre te hacías a un lado al ver a la muchedumbre acercarse al beisbolista. La mayoría de las chicas que se le acercaban a Yamamoto eran divinas bellezas japonesas, dotadas en el arte de usar zapatillas con mas de 10 centímetros de tacón, tu con 6 ya te encontrabas sufriendo, por eso preferías las sandalias.

-Perdona Yune-chan- se acercó a ti rascándose la cabeza –El de seguro está pensando que ya te hice algo malo- río divertido, por tu parte, te sonrojaste.

También te habías hecho buena amiga de Kyoko y Haru, aunque lo tuyo no era llevarte con las chicas, ellas eran totalmente diferentes, no se celaban o se criticaban entre ellas, incluso te habías llegado a identificar con Chrome, a quien conociste en un incidente en el colegio Namimori cuando Yamamoto te lo quiso enseñar pero Hibari se enojo y lo quiso "morder hasta la muerte".

De la nada su familia, se habían vuelto tus amigos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, te sentías aceptada, como si estuvieras en casa.

-Yune-chan, mañana es tu cumpleaños, ¿cierto?- asentiste –Te iré a buscar a tu casa, te tengo una sorpresa.

No podías pegar el ojo en toda la noche, estabas emocionada y nerviosa por la "sorpresa" que te tenía Yamamoto.

_Para de pensar en eso Yune, podría ser cualquier cosa si lo piensas bien_

-¡Yune-chan!- Yamamoto se lanzo a abrazarte en cuanto te vio salir de tu departamento.

-Takeshi-kun…- sentías que estabas roja como un tomate

El día era claro, por lo que decidiste colocarte un vestido blanco y un bolero violeta –Yune-chan, hoy te ves muy bonita- te dijo con naturalidad pero como siempre, no pudiste evitar sonrojarte.

-Gracias Takeshi-kun, tu…te ves un muy guapo también- una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en tu cara, habías tomado la confianza suficiente para hablarle de aquella manera a Yamamoto.

Se detuvieron en el restaurante de su padre, tu arqueaste una ceja y volteaste a ver a Yamamoto, quien ya te había cubierto los ojos con su corbata.

-Takeshi-kun, ¿Qué es esto?- te llevaste las manos a tus ojos cubiertos por la corbata, solo oíste a Yamamoto reír.

-Te dije que era un sorpresa, ¿cierto?- comenzó divertido mientras te tomaba de los hombros para indicarte el camino.

Y una vez que quito la corbata…

-¡Sorpresa!-

Estabas boquiabierta, te llevaste las manos a tu boca totalmente inmóvil. El restaurante estana bellamente arreglado con adornos de cumpleaños y una gran manta que decía "Felicidades Yune-chan". Tsuna, Gokudera, Ryojei, Kyoko, Haru, Lambo, I-pin y Fuuta , incluyendo al serio Hibari y a la siempre desaparecida Chrome estaban allí tan solo por ti.

-Muchachos…- tus ojos se humedecieron y comenzaste a llorar.

-¡Yune-chan! ¿Te encuentras bien?- te pregunto preocupado Yamamoto

Tu asentiste con tu cabeza –Estoy bien es solo que… ¡Muchas gracias!- exclamabas con total alegría –Por hacer esto por mi- las lagrimas que recorrían tus mejillas eran de felicidad, tenias una hermosa sonrisa en tu rostro y todo no podía ser mas que perfecto.

-¡Nos esforzamos al extremo!-

-No nos agradezcas a nosotros, fue idea de Yamamoto-kun- te dijo Tsuna

-Así es Yune- el padre de Yamamoto apareció a tu lado y puso su mano en tu cabeza como si de un niño se tratara –Takeshi paso días planeando todo para que fuera especial y hoy se levanto a las 6 de la mañana tan solo para ponerse a cocinar. Este muchacho si que te quiere mucho- comenzó a bromear el señor.

-¡Anda viejo! ¿Qué cosas dices? Solo nos avergüenzas a todos- le contesto Yamamoto a su padre mientras se rasaba la cabeza, aunque no pareciera que le molestara lo que le dijera.

-¡Yune-chan!- llamó tu atención Haru –Kyoko-chan, Chrome-chan y yo te hemos preparado un delicioso pastel- te dijo alegremente la chica.

-Tal vez no seamos las mejores reposteras como tu, pero esperamos que te guste mucho- te dijo con modestia Kyoko

-¡Chicas!- te acercaste a abrazarlas al ver el hermoso pastel que hicieron para ti, habían incluso escrito tu nombre en tu lengua natal -¡Claro que me gusta! ¡Sé que sabra delicioso!-

La fiesta fue muy amena, todos se estaban divirtiendo mucho, habías recibido bastantes regalos y la comida era deliciosa. En uno que otro momento Hibari intento asesinar a Tsuna por cualquier tontería y Gokudera se metía entre ellos, haciendo que Yamamoto y Ryohei tuvieran que intervenir, te parecía lo mas gracioso del mundo.

Tus ojos no podían dejar de seguir a Yamamoto, te gustaba la manera que ese chico era con sus amigos, con su padre y con todos, era tranquilo, sin una pisca de malicia en tus ojos. Para tu buena o mala suerte, alguien se dio cuenta de tus sentimientos hacia él.

El padre de Yamamoto apostaba mentalmente cuando tardaría su hijo en darse cuenta de tus sentimientos.

La fiesta había terminado a altas horas de la noche pero tu esperaste a que todos se hubieran ido porque te querías despedir de cada uno y agradecerles por enésima vez. Yamamoto y su padre insistieron en que te quedaras a dormir, pero tu insististe en que no querías ser una molestia que preferías irte a casa. Yamamoto solo acepto que te fueras mientras él te acompañara.

Una sonrisa cálida estaba dibujada en tu rostro, tus mejillas se encontraban sonrosadas y caminabas con tus manos entrelazadas delante de ti, a tu lado, Yamamoto tenia esa típica mirada llena de brillo mientras caminaba a tu lado con su brazo alrededor de tus hombros.

Estabas feliz.

Condenadamente feliz.

Llevabas medio año en Japón, habías estado bastante sola y de la nada, llega este maravilloso muchacho a llenar tu vida de sonrisas y sorpresas. Estabas decidida, te le ibas a declarar, no te importaba si el correspondía tus sentimientos o no, pero querías que lo supiera.

El beisbolista no iba a irse hasta no ver con sus propios ojos que entraras a tu departamento y cerraras la puerta con llave detrás de ti, así que ahí estabas de pie, frente a él. Una idea loca en tu cabeza, de un impulso lo abrazaste y escondiste tu rostro en su torso, Yamamoto lo tomo muy de sorpresa y lentamente tambien te abrazo.

-Mucha Gracias por todo, Takeshi-kun- comenzaste a decir con la voz entrecortada

-Yune-chan, ¿te encuentras bien?- cosa que no paso desapercibida por el beisbolista -¿Qué sucede?- sonaba preocupado

Negaste con tu cabeza, aun sin querer enseñarle tu rostro –Estoy bien Takeshi-kun, más que bien Tu…- tragaste saliva, no sabias ni siquiera por donde comenzar a enseñarle tus sentimientos –Me has tratado de maravilla, ¿sabes? Nunca nadie se había tomado la molestia de conocerme e incluso, me hiciste parte de tu familia, de tus amigos. ¡Me diste amigos, Takeshi-kun! Los mejores del mundo, yo…- Te separaste un poco de él sin dejar de abrazarlo y alzaste tu rostro. Tus mejillas estaban completamente rojas, tus ojos tenían un brillo inexplicable, Yamamoto al verte así también se sonrojo.

-Yune-chan…-

-Me gustas Takeshi-kun- soltaste sin mas haciendo que el muchacho frente a ti se sorprendiera –Me gustas y aunque no tengas los mismos sentimientos hacia mi, yo quería que supieras lo feliz que me haces-

Yamamoto estaba sin palabras delante de ti, sabias que habértele declaro seria algo arriesgado, solo tenias 3 escenarios posibles: 1.-Que te correspondiera, lo cual dudabas enormemente que sucedería, 2.-Que lo tomara bien y las cosas siguieran como estaban, 3.-Que simplemente no sintiera lo mismo que tu y que su amistad quedara concluida a ti.

El serio rostro de Yamamoto que nunca había visto antes, Te estaba dando la señal de que era la tercera opción.

Bajaste la mirada, ya no querías verle a la cara, estabas apenada pero aun así no te arrepentías de lo que habías hecho, te separaste de él y le diste la espalda para comenzar a buscar las llaves de tu apartamento.

-Yune-chan…- lo oíste decir pero lo interrumpiste

-Esta bien Takeshi-kun, no esperaba que sintieras lo mismo que yo-

-Aguarda- Yamamoto tomo tu muñeca y eso te hizo girar al verlo, se le notaba nervioso.

En la secundaria era normal que las chicas le regalaran cosas o se le confesaran, pero nunca les aceptaba las cosas porque no quería herir los sentimientos de ninguna o darles falsas ilusiones, pero tu habías causado algo en él, tal vez por todo el tiempo que pasaban juntos. Yamamoto ciertamente sentía algo por ti, pero nunca le puso "amistad" o "amor" como etiqueta, solo algo por ti y ahora, que te le habías declarado, su corazón había comenzado a latir fuertemente.

-Yune-chan, eres muy bonita- te dijo con su típica sonrisa, tu por tu parte no sabias que pasaba. Tus mejillas habían sido aprisionadas por las manos de Yamamoto y su frente pegaba con la tuya –Y lo eres mucho mas cuando te sonrojas como ahora- su sonrisa se había vuelto inmensa y tu, pensabas que te habían mentido a un tanque de agua hirviendo -¡Creo que también me gustas Yune-chan!- lo casi grito

Y tú internamente gritaste y comenzaste a experimentar algo parecido a un ataque cardiaco, pero no de los ataques que te hacían morir, sino de los que te hacían flotar y sentirte bien.

-Yune-chan, ¿te parece buena idea que comencemos a ser novios?-

La pregunta te tomo por sorpresa, te quedaste boquiabierta _¿Esta pasando? O ¿me he muerto y así es la otra vida? _De tu boca salió un si muy tímido SI y de repente, Yamamoto ya había aprisionado tus labios con los suyos.

Tu vida dio un giro total.

* * *

No podías creerlo, te levantabas incrédula todas las mañanas pensando que seguía siendo un sueño, eras la novia de Yamamoto Takeshi, el bateador #1 de la Liga de Beisbol Japonesa. Al día siguiente de tu fiesta de cumpleaños te presentaste a trabajar, y el señor Yamamoto te dio una gran mirada, te sonrojaste cuando te empezó a llamar Hija para todo, te sentías avergonzada, probablemente Takeshi le había contado todo a su padre.

Creíste que la situación en el trabajo se iba a complicar, pero para nada, Yamamoto y su padre eran personas tranquilas además, tu jefe te tenía bastante aprecio.

-Oh Yune, veo que estas haciendo bocadillos dulces- te decía el señor

-Si, he estado pensando en regresar a la repostería- terminaste de decorar un Cupcake y se lo diste

-Vaya Yune, realmente eres buena en esto. Tengo una idea, pongamos una vitrina al lado de la barra de sushi y vendámoslos como postres-

-¡¿De verdad?!- comentaste entusiasmada

El señor Yamamoto te puso una mano en la cabeza y comenzó a reírse –Haría lo que fuera por la novia de mi preciado Takeshi. Ese muchacho realmente se ha ganado un gran paquete-

Las bromas del señor Yamamoto aun te avergonzaban.

Los últimos días no habías visto mucho a Takeshi, ya que había sido llamado a entrenar, se levantaba muy temprano por la mañana y regresaba a altas horas de la noche cuando tu no estabas.

Así que esa tarde estabas decidida por sorprenderlo, le habías preparado un obento tu misma y aparte, llevabas una caja con dulce de tiramisú que habías preparado, querías que fuera una sorpresa agradable para le.

_Espero encontrarlo descansnado_ te mirabas muy alegre y estabas tan metida en lo tuyo que no te diste cuenta de que te seguían.

Al llegar al estadio, estaba completamente vacío

-Que extraño, pero se supone que Takeshi-kun saldría a las 11 de la noche y solo son las 5 de la tarde- volteaste a ver tu reloj y se había congelado, ni siquiera te marcaba la hora que creías que era –Algo esta pasando…- musitaste y para empeorar tus nervios, una extraña neblina morada comenzó a mostrar en tu pies.

Te asustaste y comenzaste a correr a la entrada del estadio pero por alguna razón no llegabas, estabas dando vueltas en círculos.

-Correr no te va a llevar a ningún lado- escuchaste una voz detrás de ti, volteaste y te viste con un hombre alto, con gabardinada negra y sombrero, no podías verle el rostro pero podías notar que del anillo de su mano salía una llama morada y tenia una caja en la otra.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres de mi?-

-A ti- te dijo sin más –Mi familia podría sacar mucho provecho si secuestro a la novia del Guardián de la Lluvia del Decimo Vongola-

-¿Guardián de la Lluvia? ¿De que estas hablando?- no entendías las palabras de aquel, hombre pero sabias que estabas en grave peligro.

Lo comprenderás muy pronto –El hombre metió la llama del anillo en su caja y de ella salió una sombra de color morado que se dirigía hacia ti.

Tu corazón se detuvo, te pusiste de rodillas cubriéndote con tus manos y pasados unos momentos te miraste ilesa, alzaste tu mirada y…

-¡Takeshi-kun!- ahí estaba tu adorado Takeshi, se miraba mas serio que nunca, tenía una espada en la mano cubierta por una llama de color azul igual que una golondrina que se encontraba enfrente de él.

-Yune-chan, escúchame bien- comenzó a decirte –Estamos dentro de una ilusión, en realidad nos encontramos cerca del Templo de Namimori- tu no podías creer lo que te decía tu adorado Takeshi –Yune-chan- se giro para verte –Necesito que confíes en mi y cubras tus ojos sin importar que-

Tu asentiste con tu cabeza en el tiempo que cubrías tus ojos con tus manos, no dejabas de temblar y habías comenzado a llorar. No oías mucho porque estabas aterrada, pero Takeshi se escuchaba serio, decía cosas que no entendías y también oías los gritos que ese misterio hombre daba. Después hubo un silencio sepulcral a tu alrededor.

-Yune-chan- la voz de Yamamoto te hizo sobresaltar –Ya puedes abrir los ojos-

Obedeciste y te encontraste con que estaban en el bosque de Namimori, cerca del Templo tal y como Yamamoto te había dicho.

Yamamoto se agacho a tu altura -¿Te encuentras bien?-

-¡Takeshi-kun!- te aventaste hacia él, lo abrazaste con suma fuerza y comenzaste a sollozar –Takeshi-kun tuve mucho miedo-

Yamamoto te tomo de los brazos y te separo de él, tú estabas sorprendida. –Yune-chan, hay algo que aun no te he dicho…- dijo muy serio.

En el camino del templo a la casa de Yamamoto, él te contó sobre Vongola, de como todo había empezado, el conflicto de los anillos, de Byakuran, la maldición arcobaleno. Sentías algo extraño por cada palabra que Yamamoto te decía, no sabias que pensar.

Al llegar a su casa se podía sentir la tensión, Yamamoto te había dicho que por tu seguridad, te quedaras esa noche con él para evitar que te volvieran a atacar, su accediste a la idea. Podías notar que tu amado estaba muy tenso, así que mientras te preparaba la cama, tu lo abrazaste por detrás sorprendiéndolo un poco.

-Takeshi-kun, no me importa- comenzaste, el guardián de la lluvia arqueo una ceja e intento verte, pero tu lo tenias fuertemente agarrado –Te quiero Takeshi-kun, demasiado, así como Hana esta junto a Ryohei, Haru del de Gokudera y sobre todo, Kyoko con Tsuna…así quiero estar Takeshi-kun, a tu lado-

Yamamoto apretó fuertemente tu mano y se puso frente a ti, te miro a los ojos y tomo tu rostro con su mano y sin dudarlo te beso.

Un beso tan dulce y apasionado, apretaba tu cuerpo con el suyo y sus manos terminaron en tu cintura.

No supiste en que momento, pero estabas acostada en la cama de tu adorado Takeshi, él estaba encima de ti y te seguía besando, la temperatura comenzaba a subir un poco y tu te estabas dejando llevar con el roce de sus manos por tu cuerpo.

En un momento tu ropa comenzaba deslizarse por tu cuerpo y comenzaba a mostrar tu lencería y en otro, Takeshi ya no tenia la camisa puesta. Las manos de Takeshi acariciaban tu espalda suavemente y tu hacías lo mismo con todo su torso, los besos se convirtieron en ligeras mordidas en los labios y en el cuello, habías empezado a gemir suavemente en el momento que tu amado comenzó a pasar las manos por tus senos y todo te cayó como un balde de agua fría de realidad al darte cuenta que estabas totalmente desnuda debajo de él.

La vergüenza se apodero de ti e intentaste cubrirte a cara con la almohada.

-Yune-chan, ¿estas bien?- te pregunto Yamomoto, el también tenia el rostro rojo

-Es solo que…- dudabas en decirle la verdad, pero suponías que de todas formas él se daría cuenta –Yo nunca…ningún hombre me había visto desnuda y yo…nunca he estado con nadie-

Yamamoto acarició tu mejilla dulcemente –No te preocupes, te prometo que no te hare daño- Fue ahí donde te beso y tu creíste sus palabras

Lentamente Yamamoto separó tus piernas y se acomodó entre ellas, mientras sujetaba fuertemente tu mano.

-Takeshi-kun…- su nombre escapo de tus labios al sentir como poco a poco se introducía dentro de ti.

Gemías de dolor y Yamamoto trataba de suavizarlo mientras jugueteaba con tu oreja y en tu cuello, por los sonidos que salían de tu boca le hacían saber que estaba funcionando.

Sentirlo totalmente dentro de ti, era una sensación extraña y nueva para ti, la forma en la que era delicado contigo, cumpliendo su palabra de no hacerte daño mientras comenzaba a moverse con suavidad en ti, después con un poco mas de velocidad y tu comenzaste a mover tus caderas al ritmo de él suavemente.

Los jadeos que escuchabas de la boca de Takeshi te hacían saber que el lo estaba disfrutando tanto como tú.

-Takeshi-kun…Takeshi-kun…- repetías su nombre cada vez que te acercabas mas en tu climax.

Un gran gemido se ahogo en tu garganta al momento que tenias un orgasmo y sentias algo cálido en tu vientre. El se había venido contigo.

Con la respiración agitada se dejo caer a un lado de ti y tu lo abrazaste. Sabias que no te querías separar nunca de él.

Por la mañana Yamamoto te había explicado que tenia que ir a Italia con Tsuna y el resto de los Guardianes y que no sabia cuando volvería, que entre tantos, te mantuvieras cerca de Kyoko, Haru y Hana.

Los días pasaban y tu trabajabas arduamente en el restaurante, tus dulces y pasteles habían sido todo un éxito que las clientas te hacían pedidos aparte, todo iba viento en popa, pero tu corazón se sentía incompleto al no tener a Yamamoto a tu lado compartiendo tus logros.

_Me tengo que acostumbrar_ te decías a ti misma.

-¡Viejo! ¡Hemos vuelto!-

Desde la cocina pudiste escuchar la melodiosa voz de Yamamoto, saliste enseguida y lo viste allí de pie, junto a Ryohei, Gokudera y Tsuna, los 4 tenian trajes, en tu vida los habías visto vestidos tan formales y tu amado Takeshi se veía tan sexy y elegante.

-¡Tengo un hambre extrema!- se quejaba Ryohei

-Cabeza de Césped, deja de quejarte- le regañaba Gokudera

-Chicos no deben de pelearse- trataba de calmarlos Tsuna

-¡Takeshi-kun!- gritaste emocionada al verlo

-¡Yune-chan!- el también estaba feliz de verte.

Corriste hacia él, entrelazaste tu mano con la suya y allí frente a los Guardianes le plantaste un beso.

El Decimo Vongola y sus guardianes tenían la boca abierta, ellos no sabían de tu relación con Yamamoto y el beso los tomo por sorpresa.

-Te extraño Takeshi-kun- lo abrazaste

-¡Espera! ¡Idiota del beisbol- Gokudera lo señalo enojado -¿Desde cuando tienes una relación con ella?-

-Es cierto- le secundó Ryohei –Al extremo que no nos dijiste nada- los dos guardianes exigían respuesta a lo que acababan de ver

-Chicos…tranquilo…Yamamoto-kun debe de tener sus razones de no habernos dicho nada- Tsuna intento calmarles la curiosidad pero era verdad que el tambien quería saber.

De todos los guardianes, Yamamoto y Hibari eran los que ellos consideraban "hombres codiciados" pues no les conocían ninguna novia a ninguno.

-¿No les dije nada?- Yamamoto se rascaba la cabeza -¡Estaba casi seguro de que s elos había dicho!- comenzó a reírse

-¡Deja de jugar!- a Gokudera no le hizo gracia.

Tu estabas allí de pie junto a tu amado Takeshi, tenias una sonrisa de diversión pintada en tu rostro, amabas a esos chicos, eran de tu familia.

-Yune-chan- se acercó Tsuna a ti –Bienvenida a la familia-

Eso era todo, no necesitabas nada más.  
Lo tenias todo, sobre todo, a tu amado Takeshi.


	2. Fran

**Hola! lo prometido es deuda, Fic de Fran para sheblunar, espero te guste linda !**

* * *

_Los hechos suceden cuando fran se une al escuadron Varia._

_FranxLectora el nombre es para distinguir_

* * *

La primavera causaba furor en Italia, quien sabia porque, pero eso sucedia siempre desde tiempos inmemorables, las bodas se multiplicaban e ir a la ciudad era algo que Fran no disfrutaba y mucho menos, en primavera.

Los pajaritos cantaban, era natural al estar los cuarteles rodeados de árboles, en la nada, porque literalmente los rodeaba un bosque. Tomo las cartas del buzon y comenzó a pasarlas una por una

-Contadores de Mammon, banco de Mammon, otra mas de Mammon…- el muchacho con el gorro de rana las fue botando sin mucho cuidado al suelo mientras caminaba de nueva cuenta a la casa. –Aun estando en una misión, le llueven cartas de cosas estúpidas.-

Encontró la suya y comenzó a abrirla, caminaba mientras leia la carta y no se sabia si era mera suerte o una habilidad desarrollada que tenia para no golpearse o tropezarse mientras hacia eso.

-Oh…- salió sin emoción alguna de su boca, incluso dejo de caminar –Esto es malo-

-¿Qué es malo, mocoso?- Belph le quito la carta bruscamente de las manos de Fran

-Bel-senpai, eso se llama invasión a la privacidad-

-Cállate- Belphegor intentaba leer la carta pero no entendía lo que decía, estaba escrita en francés.

Se enojo al no poder entender que decía y se la regreso a Fran algo frustrado –Rana mocosa, ¿Qué es lo malo?-

-Maa~~ ¿Qué sucede aquí chicos?- Lussuria hizo acto de presencia

-Bel-senpai esta enojado porque no sabe francés-

-Silencio- el príncipe le arrojo varios cuchillos a Fran, los cuales terminaron enterrados en su gorro .

-Bel-senpai, empiezo a creer que tienes algún tipo de fetiche con arrojarme cuchillos- esos comentarios solo hacían que el príncipe le siguiera arrojando cuchillos.

Lussuria se llevo una mano a la mejilla y comenzó a negar con la cabeza –Belp-chan debes de dejar de arrojarle cosas a Fran-

-¡Vroi! ¡¿Qué carajos hacen allí parados como idiotas?!- El acto de presencia de Squalo hizo que Belph dejara de aventarle cuchillos a Fran -¡Lussuria! ¿Por qué diablos no detuviste a estos mocosos? ¡Hoy no tengo tiempo de que destruyan los muebles!-

Lussuria suspiro –Ma~~ de todas formas, esa es la manera en la que estos dos se expresan amor-

-¿De que diablos hablas, cabeza de cepillo?- aquel comentario solo hizo que Belph se enojara más y sacara toda una mano de cuchillos listos para aventrarle a Lussuria en cualquier momento.

-Belph-senpai comenzó a atacarme porque no sabe leer francés- de la nada dijo Fran con ese tono de voz y tan poco expresión en su rostro característico de él.

-Nada de eso- las venitas en las mejillas de Belph comenzaban a notarse –Tu fuiste el que leía una carta y dijo que algo estaba mal-

-Oh, es cierto-

La poca atención que Fran le ponía a Belph, hacían que le príncipe comenzara a desesperarse y la mano de cuchillos que inicialmente era para Lussuria, termino de nuevo en el sombrero de Fran.

-Senpai si sigue así, necesitare un estúpido gorro nuevo-

-No me importa, estúpida rana-

-Muchachos, dejen de matarse mutuamente- aunque lo dijera, Lussuria no tenía ni la minima intención de verse en medio de eso.

Squalo apretaba fuertemente los puños tratando de no perder la paciencia ante sus incompetentes oficiales, que utilizaban cualquier cosa para meterse en pelas infantiles entre ellos.

-¡VROI!- su paciencia había sido desafiada nuevamente lo que lo llevo a gritar de manera en que sus oficiales le pusieran atención -¡Callensé!-

-Capitán, ahora tu eres el que invade la privacidad de los demás- le dijo Fran a Squalo quien de un momento a otro le quito la carta.

-¡Me importa un carajo!- el espadachín le apunto con su espada –Ahora, ¿que diablos es eso que esta mal?-

-Hum- Fran se llevo la mano a la barbilla como si estuviera pensando, eso solo hacía que Squalo se desesperara aun mas. Después de unos tortuosos segundos los miro fijamente a los tres –Mi amiga por correspondería dice que vendrá a visitarme. Es malo, realmente no quiero que vea la clase de gente loca y extraña con la que convivo-

-¡VROI!- los comentarios de Fran a veces eran axperantes como en esos momentos y Squalo no dudo en partirlo a la mitad con su espada, para su buena y mala suerte ese Fran había sido una ilusión y el verdadero apareció sentado en el piso.

-Eso es malo, tendré que esconder este estúpido sombrero de rana y a Levi-san…- Fran hablaba consigo mismo aun en el piso y dándole la espalda a sus superiores.

-Con que piensas sacarte el gorro, ¿eh?- Belph ya tenia otra tanda de cuchillos para lanzarle a Fran

-¡Fran-kun que bonito!- pero la afeminada voz de Lussuria lo evito –Ma~~ es una buena excusa para arreglar un poco el lugar y comprarte ropa apropiada- Lussuria internamente estaba haciendo una lista de actividades para Fran y la susodicha amiga

-¡Nada de eso!- Squalo tronó la lengua -¿Es que acaso ustedes no piensasn? ¡Fran! Primero tendras que pedirle permiso al jefe y dudo mucho que eso suceda-

-Shi shi shi, parece que a la estúpida rana nadie lo vendrá a visitar-

-Ciertamente tiene razón superior Squalo- hizo como que pensaba de nuevo –Tendré que hablar con Hime-chan sobre esto, seguramente ella me ayudará a convencer al Jefe, a fin de cuentas soy su preferido-

-¡Vroi! ¡No metas a mi hermana en tus tonterías!-

* * *

-¿Una amiga dices?- Fran solo asintió –Humm…creo que podría llegar a un acuerdo con Xanxus, aunque probablemente tendrás que pagarlo de alguna u otra manera-

-Cuento contigo Hime-chan- respondió sin mucha emoción.

-Ok, dime Fran- Serena cerro sus cajas de armas y de estar flotando apareció en un momento frente al joven ilusionista –Tu amiga por correspondencia, ¿es alguien importante para ti- puso su cabeza, Serena le había dado el permiso de quitárselo si lo deseaba cuando estuviera con ella, de esa manera Belph no intentaría asesinarlo.

-Déjame pensar…- Fran se llevo la mano a la barbilla –Charlotte era la única amiga que soportaba cuando niño, desde que me fui con el cabeza de piña hasta ahora hemos mantenido comunicación por correspondencia-

-¿Con que se llama Charlotte, eh?- Serena sonrío divertida –Bueno pequeño, hablare con Xanxus y veré que podemos hacer- le dio un beso en la frente a Fran, el muchacho ni se inmutó.

* * *

-No entiendo como convenciste al Jefe de esto, estúpida rana-

-Hime-chan habló con él, dijo algo sobre de que irán unos días a Venecia pero que el superior Squalo se quedaba a cargo de todo-

-¡Vroi! Estúpido jefe de mierda…- musitaba Squalo por lo bajo, odiaba tener que hacerla de niñera.-

-Aun así, esa no es excusa para que Levi-san este llorando, les dije que era mejor esconderlo-

-Cabeza de pulpo, deja de compórtate como un idiota- dijo Belph

Levi estaba deprimido, lloraba internamente porque su Boss no lo dejo irse con ellos –Jefe…¿Por qué me dejo aquí?-

-Pervertido, si el Jefe se va a tomar unos días con la princesita obviamente no te quiere respirándole en el cuello- Belph dijo lo obvio.

-Mina-san, debemos comportarnos estamos en un aeropuerto- dijo Lussuria

Ciertamente, llegarías aquella tarde y los Varia estaban allí para acompañar a Fran, Belph y Lussuria por curiosidad, Squalo por niñero y Levi porque no tenia nada mejor que hacer. Tu vuelo provenia de Lyon, Francia y apenas estaba siendo anunciado en el tablero. Fran por dentro estaba feliz de no tener que utilizar ese ridículo gorro de rana.

-A todo esto Fran-kun, ¿ella sabe a que te dedicas?- le pregunto con cara de preocupación

-Si-

-¿¡QUÉ?!- Gritaron al unísono los otros tres oficiales

\- Ella me veía jugando con ilusiones todo el tiempo, así que ella sabe bien a que me dedico-

-¡Vroi! Es una civil, idiota, esas cosas no se dicen a la ligera-

-Superior Squalo no soy tonto- dijo con algo de molestia –Charlotte solo sabe lo necesario...Oh, ahí viene- te señalo desde muy lejos.

-¡Fran!- Lo miraste desde lejos y rápidamente corrieste hacia él para darle un fuerte abrazo -¡Dios mio Fran! ¡Estas altísimo!- No era muy cierto, sucedía que tu eras baja, le llegabas a la nariz.

-Oh Charlotte, veo que sigues igual de ruidosa como siempre, te llevaras bien con el superior Squalo-

Squalo trono la lengua.

-Ellos deben ser tus compañeros, ¿cierto?, Mucho gusto a todos, mi nombre es Charlotte Bonnot- los saludaste cortésmente.

Tu personalidad era totalmente opuesta Fran, mientras el joven ra serio, monótono, impertinente y sarcástico, tu eras un rayo de luz del arco iris, alegre, ruidosa. Tu cabello castaño que llegaba a tus hombros combinaba con el ambar de tus ojos, ciertamente eras algo bajita pero tenías exactamente la misma edad que Fran.

* * *

Había costado trabajo deshacerse de los oficiales, pero Fran había prometido que no irían a los cuarteles hasta la hora de la cena, sino que solo pasearían por la ciudad, aunque en el fondo el joven ilusionista sabia que lo seguirían de cerca, ¿la razón? Los oficiales Varia tenían síndrome de señora chismosa de iglesia.

_Creo que hubiera sido mejor si Hime-chan se hubiera quedado, los hubiera podido convencer de que me dejaran en paz. _Suspiro resignado, esa hubiera sido mejor idea que el alejar a Xanxus.

-Nee, Fran- te giraste hacia él, desde hacia unos momentos lo notaste mas sumido en sus pensamientos que lo normal

-No es nada- te dijo normal -¿Por qué quieras venir a conocer donde trabajo?-

-¿Ah? ¿Qué no es eso obvio Fran?- le tomaste la mano –Hace años que no te veo, ¡eres mi mejor amigo!- restrgaste tu mejilla contra la de él

-No hagas eso, alguien podía tomarnos una foto y me chantajearia con ella todo el tiempo-

-¿De que hablas, Fran?-

Curiosamente por unos arbustos, Belph estaba escondido con una cámara fotográfica entre sus manos _Shi shi shi me las pagaras mocoso rana._

Tenias años de no ver a Fran, desde que se fue con Kokuyo y luego al irse con Varia, eso no le daba tiempo al muchacho de regresar a su pueblo natal en Francia.

Dicen quelos mejores amigos pueden pasar años sin verse y que cuando lo hace, es como si ese tiempo hubieran sido pocos segundos, eso te sucedia a ti con Fran, mientras tu eras animosa y alegre y el muchacho sarcastivo y monotomo, tenían una relación de amistad bastante solida, lo habias extrañado demasiado. Habias olvidado el pequeño brillo que había en los ojos de Fran que parecía que solo tu podias ver, tus mejillas se ponían rojas cuando veias su rostro, cuando eras pequeña, el ilusionista era tu novio de mentiras y eso era como que a él no le importaba.

Sentados en un parque, dándole de comer a los pajaros, no podias quitarte esa inquietud de tu cabeza.

-Nee, Fran-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Recuerdas cuando eramos pequeños y decía que tu eres mi novio?-

-Hum- Fran se llevo las manos detrás de su cabeza –Tengo un vago recuerdo de eso, mi mente divagó mucho después de que el queso me cayó en la cabeza, ¿Por qué?- te miro con curiosidad monótona

-Habia pensado…- volteaste hacia otro lado, estabas emocionada pero apenada -¿Seria posible que en algún momento…- tragaste saliva nerviosa –Tu y yo podríamos ser novios de verdad?-

La inexprsiva cara de Fran podía decirte cualquier cosa, de lo que estabas segura era de que le joven no se había enojado, por lo general cuando eso pasaba se ponía mas mordaz de lo que ya era y sus ojos se afilaban un tato –Humm- de nuevo miro al cielo pensativo –Podría ser que en algún momento tu y yo seamos novios- aquella respuesta te dejo boaquibierta –Pero ahora realmente seria imposible, mi trabajo no me deja mucho tiempo libre por culpa de mis estúpidos superiores, además de que tu aun vives en Francia y no serias muy útil en los cuarteles. Aunque probablemente Hime-chan te encuentre algo no peligroso que hacer, pero hum…-

Tu corazón latia a mil por hora, Fran no te estaba hablando con sarcasmo, te estaba enserio y sentias que algo dentro de ti iba a explotar. Decidiste tranquilizarte y suspirar.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no me hablas de tus superiores?- tu tono de voz había cambiado un poco, ya no parecias la misma puberta de hace unos momentos.-

-Mis superiores son todos unos personajes, el primero es el capitán estratega Squalo, le fascina gritar todo el tiempo y por o general el Jefe siempre le da la responsabilidad de todo. Luego esta Levi-san, es un hombre tonto sadomasoquista, siempre deja que el Jefe lo maltrate todo el tiempo. Lussuria es el mas escandaloso de todos, bastante afeminado. Mammon es una avara, todo su mundo gira en torno al dinero. Belph-senpai es el que mas lata me da, me hace utilizar ese estúpido gorro de rana todo el tiempo y me lanza cuchillos cuando esta aburrido.-

-¿Y tu Jefe?-

-El Jefe es mas fuerte que todos, se la pasa dormitando o maltratando a los demas, sobre todo al capitán Squalo y a Levi-san, aunque el segundo esta totalmente enamorado del jefe y se deja masacar de mas. El Jefe es muy serio e iracundo pero es divertido ver como maltrata a esos dos-

-¿Qué hay de Hime-chan?-

-Oh, Serena es la esposa del Jefe y la hermana del capitán Squalo. Ella no se parece en nada a ningún es la única cuerda en ese lugar aparte de mi, tiene mucha paciencia pero cuando se enoja sus gritos son peores que los del capitán. Humm…- volvió a ponerse pensativo –Creo que es todo-

-Ya veo- sonreíste y le diste un beso a la mejilla a Fran, instintivamene Fran se llevo la mano a la mejilla

-Charlotte, tienes los labios resecos-

-Eres un tonto…- no te enojaste, ya conocias a la perfeccion la forma de ser de Fran, tan solo te limitaste a jalarle los cachetes.

-Vayamos a los cuarteles, tengo hambre y presiento que Lussuria cocino algo

* * *

¿Realmente estaban en los cuarteles de un escuadrón de asesinos? Te imaginabas algo asi como un hangar militar, de esos donde el ejercito entrna pero en vez de eso ¡era un castillo! ¡un jodido y elegante castillo! Un basto jardín, un bosque alrededor y dos edificios mas que era los verdaeros cuarteles.

-Charlotte, cierra la boca o comeras moscas-

Regresaste en si y te reincorporaste –Fran, este lugar es magnifico-

-Claro que lo es, es digno de un príncipe- frente a ustedes apareció un muchacho rubio con el cabello suficiente como para hacerse otra peluca

-Belph-senpai creí que al menos hoy me dejaría en paz-

-¡Mucho gusto Belph-san, mi nombre es Charlotte!- le saludaste de buena manera con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Shi shi shi, es todo lo opuesto a ti, mocoso rana- canturreo el príncipe

-Belph-senpai no debe de burlarse de mi, al menos yo tengo amigas- le dijo mordaz y las venitas de las mejillas de Belph salieron a flote, pero no podía arrojarle nada frente a un civil.

-¡Mina-san! ¡Hay un banquete listo para ser devorado!-

La voz de Lussuria provenía del comedor, así que los tres caminaron hacia él.

Mirabas curiosa a los Varia, ya habias conocido a Lussuria y Belph y por lo que te había dicho Fran, pudiste adivinar quien era Levi y quien Squalo. Estabas boquiabierta y apenas comias pequeños pedazos de comida al ver como los 4 hombres se intentaban matar entre ellos por cualquier tontera.

_¡Es como me lo describía Fran en sus cartas!_

Los platos volaban por todos lados, te preguntabas si eso era cotiadiano, si asi era, entendias porque el Jefe de esos tipos era tan enojón y los maltrataba, Squalo se te antojaba como el ser mas gritón de todo el universo.

-Dinos Charlotte- comenzó hablado Lussuria amoniosamente -¿Desde cuando conoces a Fran-kun?-

-Somos amigos desde antes de nacer- dijiste alegremente –Nuestras madres eran amigas y se embarazaron casi al mismo tiempo- tenias una hermosa sonrisa en tu rostro

-¡Pero que bello!- Lussuria se llevo las manos a ambas mejillas

-Shi shi shi, eso es demasiado curioso-

-Y eso que- trono la lengua Squalo -¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar aquí?-

-¡Squ-chan! Eso fue muy grosero de tu parte-

-Capitan Squalo, es por esa actitud que ninguna chica se te acerca- se burló Fran

-¡Vroi, escorias eso no les incube!-

-Desgraciadamente me tengo que regresar mañana por la mañana- suspiraste con pesades –Apenas pude convencer a mi madre de venir y tengo que regresar para ayudarla con la cosecha- te lamentabas internamente, el trabajo de campo no era para ti, pero no ibas a dejar a tu madre hacerlo sola.

-Es una lastima- dijo Lussuria con pesar.

-Que malo- continúo Fran –Quería que Hime-chan te conociera-

Después de la cena Fran te mostraba el castillo de los Varia, era realmente enorme con diversas habitaciones y sales de estar, lugares recreativos, etc. No tenias palabras para describirlo era completamente irreal.

Detrás de ustedes estaba Belph, esperando el momento perfecto de hacerle burla a Fran, pero el joven ilusionista tenia una lengua demasiado mordaz y no quería ser apuñalado esa noche por enésima vez por el principito.

-Belph-sempai, ¿Por qué no vas a jugar tiro al blanco y nos dejas en paz?-

-Shi shi shi, eso quisieras ranita, pero tengo que vigilar que los niños no rompan nada-

-Hum que raro, creí que no te gustaba cuidarme-

-Callate, mocoso-

-Eso significa que a Belph-senpai le gusta estar de mi, que mal, por favor no te conviertas en mi Levi-

Belph saco una mano entera de cuchillos lista para ser aventadas a Fran en la espalda.

-Fran, no deberías de ser tan malo con él- dijiste con un puchero en tu rostro y el príncipe recordó que no podía atacarlo frente a ti.

-Y esta es la sala de estar- Fran abrió una puerta –Aquí estamos la mayoría del tiempo-

Estabas totalmente muda al ver todo el lujo del lugar, la chimena, la mesa de billar, la vinera, el trono, los muebles, realmente es elugar hacia que tu modesta casa en Francia se viera como un vil pesebre.

-¡Realmente tienes buena vida aquí Fran!- te tiraste en uno de los sillones.

-Seria mejor vida si Senpai me dejara de apuñalar-

-Te estas ganando una mocoso- dijo Belph molesto.

-Oh, casi lo olvidaba- Fran comenzó a caminar con el paso de una tortuga hacia el librero, después de buscar unos segundos encontró lo que buscaba.

Regreso hacia ti con una cámara fotográfica en sus manos.

-Belph-senpai ¿te importa tomarnos una foto? Le prometí a Hime-chan mostrarle una foto para verificar que mi amiga es de carne y huesos-

La total falta de sentimientos en la voz de Fran comenzaban a hacer que Belph quisiera matarlo en serio.

-¿Por qué yo? Dile a Lussuria que te la tome- Belph arrojo la cámara por allí y se fue del lugar.

-Senpai es un grosero-

-Tranquilo Fran- te pusiste de pie y caminaste hacia odnde estaba la cámara –Nos la podemos tomar nosotros- sonreíste

Te acercaste hasta Fran y encendiste la cámara.-¡Di whisky!- pasaste tu mano por los hombros de Fran y arrejuntaste tu rostro con el del muchacho, dando una gran sonrisa, por su parte, la manera de sonreir de Fran era verte con ojos de confusión.

¡Click!

Miras la foto, realmente se ven bien, habias salido con un pequeño sonrojo en tus mejillas y en eso tuviste una idea

¡Click!

Otra foto mas, pero esta vez, le dabas un beso a Fran en la mejilla.

¡Click!

Una mas, ahora lo abrazabas y se podía notar e tu rostro que estabas mas que maravillada de pasar esos momentos con él, aunque fuera solo un día.

-No tomes mas fotos Charlotte, solo era una- te reclamo sin expresión Fran.

-Lo siento, pero ha pasado mucho tiempo. La ultima foto que nos tomamos fue cuando salimos de la primaria y esta algo amarillenta, a mi mamá le gustara ver cuanto has crecido- reíste entre dientes, esas fotos irían directo a tu diario.

* * *

Lussuria te había preparado una habitación cerca de la suya porque lo habias escuchado decir "no quiero incidents que hagan que Squ-chan se estrese, el pobre sigue perdiendo cabello" Realmente no entendias mucho que significaba.

No podías dormir, seguía viendo las fotos que te tomaste con Fran hace rato.

_¡Realmente nos vemos bien!_

De tu maleta sacaste un cuaderno de color rosa, era tu diario, no dudaste en abrirlo y pegar las fotos en una pagina. En tu diario aparte de anotar tus sentimientos, tenias fotos de las personas que querías como lo era tu madre, tu padrastro y por su puesto Fra. El era el único al que de verdad podías llamar amigo, aunque solo se escribieran por correspondencia se conocían bastante bien, era como si hablaran en persona.

Algo sono en el cristal de la ventana, te acercaste lentamente y al abrir la cortina, te encontraste con

-¡Fran!- rápidamente la ventana para que entrara, pero en vez de eso el joven te saco

-Supuse que no podrias dormir- te dijo sin mucha expresión-

Cuando te diste cuenta, Fran te tenia tomada de la cintura y te subio al techo.

-¡Ah!- gritaste, te daban miedo las alturas y Fran lo sabia.

-Ya tranquila- tus pies pisaron el tejado

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!-admítelo, te estresaste bastante, Fran era tan flacucho que por tu mente paso que tal vez te podría haber tirado.

-¿Podrias dejar de hacer un melodrama y mirar hacia arriba?- su inexpresivo rostro te miraba mientras levantaba sus manos.

Una hermosa luna llena se aitaba en el cielo nocturna, las estrellas brillaban con fuerza, esos puntos plateados y brillantes te quietaron el aliento.

-¡Es hermoso! ¡Esto no se ve en el pueblo!-

Te acostaste boca arriba con tus manos detrás de la cabeza, nunca habias visto un cielo nocturno tan hermoso como ese.

-Parece como si alguien hubiera puesto brillantina en el cielo…- susurraste

-Dices muchas cosas fantasiosas Charlotte- Fran se recostó junto a ti, con sus manos entrelazadas en su estomago.

Giraste levemente tu cabeza para ver a Fran, tan apacible y serio, sabias a la perfección que te gustaba de él, su forma de ser. Podría ser totalmente inexpresivo pero sus palabras lo decían todo ya que el muchacho decía siempre exactamente lo que pensaba.

-Ne, Fran- llamaste la atención del joven y él te volteo a ver. -¿Cerrarías los ojos por favor?-

-¿Hum? Esta bien…-

Sin dudarlo unos momentos, rozaste tus labios con los de Fran.  
Fran realmente no sabia que hacer  
Fran estaba inmóvil  
pero sus labios seguían junto a los tuyos.

Despues de unos segundos te separaste y se miraron a los ojos, sin darse cuenta de que los estaban espiando.

-Vroi, apúrense- Squalo estaba con los brazos cruzados arriba del árbol

-Ma~~ se ven tiernos…- dijo Lussuria

-Shishishi, con esta foto el mocoso rana tendrá que ser mi esclavo de por vida- conturreo burlonamente Belph

-No creo que al Boss le guste que los estemos espiando- todos ignoraron a Levi.

* * *

Suspirabas con resignación por tener que regresar tan pronto a Lyon, no era justo, pero tu madre era una mujer francesa tradicional, totalmente sobreprotectora contigo.

-¡Fue un placer tenerte con nosotros Charli-chan!- te decía Lussuria mientras tomaba tus manos –Ojala regreses lo mas pronto posible, a Sere-chan le encantara conocerte-

Levi te despedia cortésmente con la mano, Squalo tenia los brazos cruzados y Belph una extraña sonrisa en su cara que no le viste el día anterior.

-Por favor Charlotte, dile a mi abuela que deje de enviarme baguettes-

-Fran, antes de irme- te dirigiste seria a él.

Tu corazón latia fuertemente  
Pero estabas completamente decidida

Tomaste sus manos y le plantaste otro beso en sus labios, a los Varia ya no les sorprendia -¡te prometo que regresare Fran! Me he decidido, estudiare ciencias políticas y aprenderé a manejar armas de fuego, te aseguro que me volveré lo suficientemente necesaria para regresar y estar contigo-

Fran parpadeo curioso un par de veces, no se imaginaba lo que ibas a decir –De acuerdo, solo intenta no quemarte en el camino porque en ese caso tu cara bonita ya nos serviría para las negociaciones-

-¡Sere cuidadosa!- le diste otro beso y desde la fila del abordaje movias tu mano a modo de despedida.

-¡_J'et aime, Fran!-_

-_Au revoir, bella -_


	3. San Valentín

**Bueno antes de empezar explicare un poco, en este fic aparecen las dos OC's de las lectoras de las historias de Yamamoto y Fran, también tenemos la presencia de Serena y como introducción a la próxima novia de Squalo 8D !**

**Dejare en claro que esto es un "extra" no tiene porque estar relacionado con mi mini universo de Reborn, esto es solo una historia comodín por decirlo de alguna manera.**

**Espero les guste y no sean tan rudos conmigo x3**

* * *

-¡Lo olvide completamente!- Yune corría como loca por el centro de Roma.

Yamamoto le había llevado esa vez con el después de muchas insistencias de ella y de su padre el beisbolista termino cediendo.

Habiá escuchado por error hablar a Ryohei y a Yamamoto esa mañana sobre lo que le daría el guardián del sol a Hana por motivo de San Valentín, fue allí cuando ella se heló completamente.

-Mantequilla, huevos, colorante rojo…- ahora allí estaba, en una confitería buscando los ingredientes para un apresurado regalo de San Valentin –Es un alivio, lo conseguí todo- estiro sus brazos aliviada.

En la conversación de Ryohei y Yamamoto solo había podido alcanzar a decirle a su novio que en la noche después de regresar de los cuarteles de Varia, le daría su regalo, eso le daba toda la tarde para cocinarle algo especial a su novio.

Un rugido apareció en su estomago –Salí a las prisas y ni un vaso de leche me tome…- miro a su alrededor y divisó un café pequeño y coqueto, el hambre le ganaba y si no ponía algo rápido en su estomago lo iba a lamentar.

-No lo se Serena…es… ¡muy repentino! Es decir… ¿le gustara?-

-Conozco a la perfección a mi hermano aunque él lo niegue, a Squalo le fascinara-

La atención de Yune fue captada rápidamente al escuchar ese nombre, Squalo, Yamamoto le había platicado infinidad de veces del Emperador de la Espada y de las un mil aventuras y desventuras que habían atravesado juntos, también sobre su hermana gemela y de Varia.

Se acercó un poco y efectivamente, la mujer que le daba la espalda tenia un largo y plateado cabello que se ondulaba en las puntas, al acercarse un poco mas pudo notar que ambas mujeres a pesar de tener una apariencia completamente de civil, tenían en sus manos anillos con la palabra "Varia" en ellas.

-¿Miembros de Varia…?- susurró para ella misma, pero fue lo suficientemente audible como para que ambas muchachas la escucharan y voltearan a ver.

-¡Lamento interrumpirlas!- se disculpo con nerviosismo Yune

-Tu eres…- Serena la miro de arriba abajo -¡Eres Yune, la novia de Takeshi-kun! ¿cierto?- dijo animosa la peliplata.

-¿Acaso has leído mi mente?- preguntó algo alterada y avergonzada, sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín.

-En efecto puedo leer la mente pero en este caso no fue así- la peliplata se puso de pie y le estiro la mano a la morena –Mucho gusto Yune, yo soy Serena. Takeshi-kun y mi hermano son amigos, así que el nos ha platicado mucho de ti.-

-Yo…mucho gusto- se dieron un apretón de manos.

Aquella mujer que Yamamoto le había dicho que era parte de un escuadrón de asesinos, se veía como un ángel.

-Ella es Nerissa, es algo así como mi mano derecha y mi mejor amiga- miro de reojo a la pelinegra –Yune, ¿te gustaría sentarse con nosotras?-

-Claro que si- dijo muy animada.

Entre café y emparedados las tres mujeres entablaron una conversación, se reían como si fueran amigas de años.

-¿Entonces es la primera vez que vienes a Italia? Takeshi-kun debería de traerte mas seguido- dijo Serena

-Podría armarnos un día de belleza para las tres el domingo, ¿les parece? No puedo permitir que Yune salga de este país no luciendo aun mas hermosa- comento Nerissa

-Yune, lo que llevas en tus compras, ¿vas a cocinar algo?- pregunto la peliplata

-Así es, le haré a Takeshi-kun un pastel con forma de corazón y espero también poder prepararle aunque sea un pequeño aperitivo. Realmente no se que es lo que me regalara pero espero que mi comida lo haga sentir amado-

-Yune, ¿Cuándo tiempo llevas con Takeshi?- preguntó Nerissa

-Casi año y medio- contesto la chica con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Ambos espadachines tienen algo en común- hablo Serena y ambas pelinegras la miraron confundida -¡A los dos les gustan las morenas de ojos grande y cuerpos curvilíneos!- exclamo alegre mientras le daba un bocado a su crepa.

-¡Serena!- Yune solo atino a hundirse en su silla avergonzada

-¡Serena! ¡Cierra la boca!- a Nerissa el rostro se le puso como un tomate –Aparte ese tonto ni siquiera es mi novio…- musito para si misma, se cruzo de brazos y giro su rostro avergonzado hacia otro lado.

-Serena, he escuchado de Takeshi-kun que tienes esposo, ¿le darás algo especial?- preguntó Yune.

-Si, así es- de una bolsa de mandado saco dos cajas de chocolates –Le he comprado chocolate relleno de licor, lo pondré esta noche a modo de postre y le hare su platillo favorito, ayer llego a nuestra casa su corte de carne favorito. De hecho Nerissa vino a acompañarme a recoger su regalo, es una botella de Whiskey antigua y rarísima-

Yune quedo impresionada y por unos momentos pensó que su pastel se vería minúsculo –Wow Serena, tu esposo realmente debe de ser amoroso como para que le regales algo asi- sonreía Yune

Nerissa solo sonrió con nerviosismo _Si esta chica supiera la clase de esposo que Serena se carga probablemente quedaría traumatizada el resto de su vida…_

_-_¿Qué hay de ti Nerissa, le daras algo a Squalo?- preguntó de nuevo Yune

-Bueno...- la pelinegra se puso nerviosa -Si, algo así...-

Después de unos momentos mas de platica, Yune se despidió y se fue a paso apresurada a la casa del Decimo Vongola, tenia el tiempo exacto para cocinar y arreglarse para cuando Yamamoto regresara.

Serena y Nerissa por su parte caminaron un tramo hasta llegar a la elegante licorería donde recogerían el regalo de Xanxus.

-¿Crees que Xanxus te regale algo esta noche?-pregunto la pelinegra

-No lo se- contesto Serena mientras miraba el aparador de las bebidas –Pero hace un par de días apareció en mi tocador una caja con lencería- dijo como si nada

Nerissa por su parte se sonrojo ante eso –No se porque diablos eso me sorprende-

-Xanxus no es una persona muy detallista, ¿sabes? Cuando el da un regalo es por algo sumamente importante, le nace y lo prefiero de esa manera. Así es él, puede llegar a ser muy detallista y sorprenderme a veces. Ademas se que me deberá algo, el mejor regalo que le daré hoy es deshacerme de todos los oficiales por una noche- sonreía victoriosa.

Nerissa suspiro mientras pagaba la botella de whisky y ambas caminaban hacia la salida.

-¿Entonces mandaste a Fran a Francia para deshacerte de él?-

-No, lo envié a que visitara a Charlotte porque sabia que la muchacha estaría feliz de ver a su amado y al pequeño le hacían falta unos días libres de ser apuñalado por Belph-

Nerissa comenzaba a dudar de nuevo de la cordura de Serena, se paso las manos por el cabello y una tristeza la invadió –Mientras tu te diviertes con Xanxus, yo tendría que buscar una forma de huir de Levi y sus estúpidas flores- el guardián del relámpago se la pasaba acosando a la recién llegada.

-No realmente- Serena cerro la cajuela del automóvil, tomo a Nerissa del brazo y comenzó a caminar de nuevo a otra tienda.

El comportamiento doblemente feliz y calmado que tenia Serena ese día, estaban haciendo dudar cada vez a Nerissa de las intenciones de la peliplata –Superbi, ¿a que te refieres?-

Serena sonrió victoriosa –Me refiero a que mande a Belphegor, Levi y Lussuria a un hotel a las afueras de la ciudad y a ti mi amiga…- tomo a Nerissa por los hombros –A ti te mande nada mas y nada menos que al hotel mas romántico de toda Roma, con una cena pagada para ti y para Squalo-

-¡¿QUÉ¡!- El rostro de Nerissa estaba completamente rojo, sentía que de un momento a otro le estaba dando una fiebre horrible -¿De que hablas?- Ambas muchachas entre su caminar ingresaron a una tienda de armas -¿Por qué crees que es prudente hacerme esto?- le replicaba a la peliplata.

-Por mi hermano es un tonto y un terco- espeto –Nerissa- la miro a los ojos y comenzó a hablar serio pero dulce –Créeme cuando te digo que Squalo te quiere, pero es demasiado orgulloso como para dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos. En toda mi vida nunca había visto a mi hermano tan atentó a otra persona, sus ojos brilla cada que te ve y siempre te observa. Esta loco por ti y solo necesita un empujonsito-

-No lo se, Serena…- la pelinegra volteo el rostro.

-Nerissa, ¿Por qué esa inseguridad?- le pregunto Serena preocupada.

Nerissa suspiro con amargura –Cuando vives como soldado eres un chico mas, no importa que bonita y femenina seas, te conviertes en un hombre mas, aparte, a los chicos no les gusta salir con alguien que sabe 100 manera diferentes de matarte con solo los puños-

Serena hizo una mueca con los labios –Entiendo eso de ser un chico mas- a ella también le había pasado –Es por eso que si Squalo no cae hoy…- trono sus manos con furia –Yo misma lo haré besar el suelo-

_¡Se enoja por todo!_

-Serena, ¿estas segura de este regalo?- pregunto Nerissa con el extraño artefacto que tenia en sus manos.

-Si- asintió con la cabeza –A Squalo no le va que le regales chocolates y él no tolera tanto el alcohol como Xanxus, es por eso que algo que lo ayude con su espada siempre será mejor para él-

Nerissa sonrió resignada –Creo que es mejor que la idea de Belphegor y Levi de tomarme fotos en lencería y regalárselas-

-Hum, tal vez eso podría funcionar de igual manera...-

-¡SERENA!-

* * *

Yune tenia todo listo, había preparado un hermoso pastel en forma de corazón y en color rojo, al mismo tiempo le había puesto un gran vaso de leche que era algo que Yamamoto siempre disfruta, hizo un guiso de arroz frito y carne de cordero en un bol para que ambos comieran de el. Todo en una pequeña mesa en la habitación que ambos estaban compartiendo en la casa del Decimo Vongola.

Se miraba al espejo para acomodar un poco mejor su largo cabello, vio propio usar el kimono que Yamamoto le había regalo en su pasado cumpleaños.

_Listo_ sonreía para si misma

-¿Yune-chan?- la voz de Yamamoto se escuchaba detrás de la puerta

-¡Adelante, Takeshi-kun!-

-Oh…- el guardián se quedo sin habla al observar la bonita cena que Yune tenia preparada y al mismo tiempo, ver lo hermosa que la joven lucia.

-Feliz San Valentín, Takeshi-kun- sonrió ampliamente Yune

-¡Yune-chan, me has tomado por sorpresa!- contesto el guardián mientras le daba un beso en los labios a su novia

-Anda, siéntate-

Todo fluía de la manera en la que Yune lo había planeado, Yamamoto estaba degustando totalmente la comida y el pastel, platicaron por horas, ¿de que? De cualquier cosa, era lo hermoso de ellos dos, podían hablar de cualquier cosa y no aburrirse.

-Yune-chan, cierra los ojos-

Yune obedeció a Yamamoto, de la nada las manos del guardián de la lluvia se posaron sobre los hombres de Yune haciéndola respingar un poco, después subieron hasta su cuello.

-Listo-

Yune abrió los ojos y por instinto se llevo las manos al cuello

-Takeshi-kun…- En su cuello ahora reposaba la cadena de ese relicario de oro en forma de corazón –Es hermoso…-

-Anda, ábrelo- dijo animoso el guardián

Yune se quedo sin palabras al ver que la foto dentro del relicario, era aquella de su primer cumpleaños. Se abrazo del cuello de Yamamoto y le planto un enorme beso en los labios.

-Te amo, Takeshi-kun-

-Y yo a ti, Yune…-

De la nada, las manos del espadachín se colaron por debajo del kimono de la joven y de un momento a otro de la boca de Yune solo podía salir el nombre de su amado.

* * *

La morada de los Varia estaba en silencio, algo que no sucedía jamas.

Serena había terminado de preparar la mesa, la comida estaba servida al igual que el postre y la bebida, justo al centro de la mesa reposaba sobre hielo aquella botella de whiskey carísima que sabia que a su esposo le encantaría.

Xanxus no tardaría en aparecer, la joven estaba sentada en lo que era esa silla similar a un trono, tenia puesto aquella lencería que apareció mágicamente en su tocador, encima de eso un vestido de encaje blanco completamente ceñido a su cuerpo, dejaba ver sus brazos y no llegaba mas que a medio muslo-, estaba mas que segura que ese conjunto lo había dejado el Jefe Varia apropósito.

-Hmp- un gruñido seguido de la puerta abierta la puso atenta.

Se puso de pie, Xanxus había llegado, aun tenia el uniforme puesto, se quedo allí de pie unos momentos como si algo faltara, la inexistente presencia de sus Oficiales hacia que todo se volviera mas tranquilo y ameno.

-Bienvenido a casa, mi amor- Serena se puso de pie y se acercó a Xanxus para depositarle un beso en los labios –Te he preparado la cena-

Xanxus se acercó hacia la mesa y observo la comida, se veía exquisita, se sentó en la silla de la cabecera de la mesa y después jalo a su esposa para que se sentara en sus piernas.

-Alimentamete-

Serena sonrió con picardía, sabia que de todos los fetiches y las fantasías de Xanxus ese era uno de los favoritos del Jefe de Varia

Entre bocado y bocada, Serena de vez en cuando ponía un pedazo en su boca y se lo acercaba a Xanxus, el moreno sonreía con orgullo y se lo trataba de quitar, pero siempre Serena terminaba arrancándole la mitad, haciendo que Xanxus se quejara un poco.

-Cocine este delicioso banquete y seria injusto no probarlo también- solto una risilla y eso hizo que el moreno se molestara un poco –Prueba esto- Serena abrió la botella de whiskey carísima y comenzó a servirla en el vaso de Xanxus –Espero te guste mi amor- sonrió alegre.

El moreno tomo la bebida y le dio un sorbo, arqueo una ceja sorprendido, realmente tenia un sabor fuerte y peculiar.

-Nada mal- murmuro

Serena sonrió para sus adentros, sabia que eso seria lo único que le sacaría a Xanxus de momento, se estiro para alcanzar uno de los chocolates pero al querer llevarlo a su boca lo dejo caer y termino en medio de sus senos, antes de que pudiera tomarlo Xanxus ya se estaba encargando de eso. Recogió aquel chocolate con su boca y porque no, en el camino aprovecho para saborear con su lengua en medio de los senos de su mujer, esa acción hizo que la joven respingara un poco.

La lengua de Xanxus comenzó a subir por su clavicula y su cuello, su rostro termino frente a frente con el de su mujer y sin pensarlo dos veces la beso de manera posesiva, entre tanto sus manos comenzaron a acariciar los muslos de su esposa, los gemidos no se hicieron esperar y eso era música para el Jefe Varia.

* * *

Squalo miraba su reloj, todo era extremadamente extraño.

Se supone que se vería con sus inútiles compañeros en aquel restaurante, pero aun no llegaban, en vez de eso fue confinado a una de las mesas con vista a la fuente y solo tenia una mesa enfrente.

_Con un carajo_

Dio un sorbo mas a su copa de champagne de cortesía y miro hacia todos lados.

_Me siento como un estúpido así, si no llega aunque sea alguno me iré de aquí_

Serena le había pedido que se vistiera formal, tenia un pantalón, zapatos de vestir y camisa a la medida negros, una identificación de plata colgando de su cuello y un guante blanco en su mano izquierda.

-Squalo…-

Una femenina voz le llamo la atención, al girarse se quedo sin hablara.

Nerissa había llegado, la joven tenia su cabello ligeramente sujeto de un lado con una pinza, eso hacia que el resto de su cabello cayera del otro hombre como una cascada, su espeso y ondulado cabello se veía hermoso, tenia un hermoso delineado en sus ojos y rubor en sus mejillas, su piel algo bronceado se veía divina debajo de ese vestido blanco.

Squalo no dijo nada, estaba sin habla al ver lo hermosa que la joven se veía.

-Squalo, ¿estas bien?- Nerissa tomo asiento frente a él

-Si, lo estoy- tomo otro sorbo a su copa –Voi, ¿Dónde están los demás?-

Nerissa giro su mirada a otro lado –No vendrán- comenzó a juguetear con un rizo

-¡Vroi! ¿A que te refieres?- algo le comenzaba a olerle mal

-Esta cena y la habitación del hotel es solo para nosotros dos- dijo intentando sonar segura, pero sus piernas temblaban.

Squalo se llevo las manos al puente de la nariz -¿Fue idea de la tonta de Serena, verdad?-

-…-

-Con un demonio, le encanta meterse donde no debe- Squalo comenzó a quejarse entre dientes Y Nerissa suspiro resginada.

-Squalo, toma-

La joven le estiro una caja blanca on un lazo gris y el espadachín lo tomo algo confundido

-Que diablos…- la caja contenía bombas que eran compatibles con el compartimento secreto de su espada.

-Supuse te gustarían-

De la garganta de Squalo solo se escucho un gruñido.

La noche fue incomoda, comieron y bebieron en silencio. Nerissa quería salir huyendo de allí, pero sabia que no podía regresar al castillo de los Varia y de pensar que la habitación aunque tuviera dos camas la compartiría con Squalo, le era aun mas estresante.

-Caminare un rato…- se puso de pie y salio de allí

-Vroi, ¿A dónde diablos vas?-

Squalo fue tras ella y la joven solo apretó el paso

-¡Hey! ¡Niña tonta te estoy hablando!- Nerissa apretaba fuertemente sus ojos y sus puños

-¡Ah!- no se fijo y estuvo a punto de caer a un drenaje, de no haber sido por que Squalo ahora la sujetaba por detras con ambas manos en su cintura.

-Fíjate por donde caminas- le regaño.

Nerissa se separo bruscamente de él haciendo que el espadachín se enojara mas

-¡Vroi! ¿Qué diablos te sucede hoy?-

La pelinegra miro fijamente a Squalo, de sus cristalinos ojos ámbar pequeñas lagrimas se estaban formando.

-Nerisa…- Squalo se sentía culpable.

-Squalo ¿Qué soy para ti?- la pregunta salio de sus labios -¿Acaso esas caricias significaron tanto para ti como para mi o solo estabas caliente y querias deshacer tus ganas en alguien? No es justo…¡No es justo! Yo te dije lo que sentía por ti y en cuanto sentiste la responsabilidad caerte encima hiciste como si nada entre nosotros hubiera pasado-

Aquel interrogatorio tomo al Emperador de la Espada por sorpresa, Squalo solo apretó sus puños y desvió su mirada.

Nerissa agacho la cabeza y sonrió con amargura –Ya veo…Pasare la noche en algún hostal- se dio la media vuelta pero su brazo fue detenido por el agarre de Squalo.

Al girar a verlo el rostro de Squalo estaba cabreado pero al mismo tiempo, tenia un inmenso rubor en sus mejillas

-¿Quieres saber la verdad? ¡Vroi que te diré la verdad!- comenzó -¡Te quiero! ¡¿Feliz?! ¡Te quiero y por eso intento protegerte! ¡No quieres que tu vida corra mas riesgo a mi lado de lo que ya corre por si sola!-

Nerissa abrió los ojos como platos, esa había sido la declaración de amor mas descabellada que en su vida había escuchado, de la nada las lagrimas de sus ojos eran de felicidad y una sonrisa torcida se dibujo en sus labios.

-Squalo…- le abrazo con suavidad escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del espadachín –Te quiero…-

Squalo apretaba la mandíbula, se sentía fuera de su zona de confort, no hizo mas que poner una de sus manos en la cabeza de Nerissa y otra mas en su espalda.

-Vroi, ya deja de abrazarme, nos están mirando-

.-No me importa- suspiro, soltando un peso que llevaba encima –Tendrás que acostumbrarte porque pienso abrazarte durante años-

El espadachín solo chasqueo la lengua, pasados unos segundos se comenzaba a sentir bien con ese abrazo. Su apenado rastro cambio y su mirada se relajo bastante con tan solo ver esa espesa masa de cabello negra que la joven tenia.

Tal vez no seria mala idea el emparejarse con la joven que le había quitado el aliento la primera vez que la vio pasearse por los pasillos del escuadrón, su forma de ser callada y su corazón amoroso y aventurero era algo que le cautivaron desde la primera vez que la vio luchar y esos ojos ámbar que brillaban tanto…Se preguntaba como él siendo tan escandaloso llegaba a serle atractivo a tan pura alma como ella.

Si su hermana y su estúpido Jefe se habían dado la oportunidad de amar a alguien, entonces, el también podía, ¿cierto? Se estaba enamorando y nunca en su putera vida había imaginado sentirse así por nadie.

-Nerissa…- susurró llamando la atención de la pelinegra.

-¿Sucede algo?- la joven alzó su rostro y sus ojos ámbar se encontraron con la mirada grisasea de Squalo.

El Emperador de la Espada tomo la barbilla de Nerissa con su mano derecha, aun con zapatillas era algo baja, le llegaba a penas al cuello. Poco a poco se fue inclinando hasta llegar a su rostro y rozar sus labios con los de la pelinegra, proporcionándole un dulce beso.

-Voi, regresemos al hotel-

-Si…-

Squalo le ofrecío su brazo y Nerissa comenzó a caminar a su lado.

* * *

**¿Que tal ? 8D**

**Bueno la apariencia de Nerissa tiene un truco, cuando la publique ya sabrán por que xD, a primera instancia ella es lo opuesto a Squalo :3. Esto es solo una introducción del personaje, no es el todo, y bueno Squalo...yo me lo imagino de esta manera. Ellos tienen una relacion de "somos novios y a la vez no" ya sabran despues porque X3 estoy realmente emocionada por la historia de Squalo !**

**Aprovecho este espacio para disculparme de mi ausencia, ya me metí en problemas con una materia (la que probablemente haga que no me pueda titular por promedio :ccccc, en fin)**

**No me he olvidado de las historias que me pidieron! Claro que no ! Por orden siguen la de Tsuna y luego la de Gokudera adulto :3 ! Si, si estoy trabajando en ellas, pero vuelvo a repetir, ya no tengo tanto tiempo libre como antes, así que por favor tenganme paciencia, de todas formas a las chicas que me pidieron estas historias yo les enviare un mensaje avisandoles que ya están publicadas.**

**Por favor les pido que revisen mi perfil porque probablemente actualice y avise alguna que otra cosa, o bueno, supongo que si quieren preguntarme algo o lo que sea pueden de igual manera mandarme un mensaje, esos me llegan directamente a mi celular y los reviso casi enseguida :3.**

**Supongo que eso es todo.**

**Nos estamos leyendo n_n**

**P.D. si alguien me quiere escribir una historia, la amaría con locura y con fervor 8DDD **


	4. Tsuna

**Hola a todos! lo prometido es deuda.  
Fic de Tsuna para Nicole, espero que te guste, utilice las ideas que me diste y este fue el resultado final, a decir verdad Tsuna no es un personaje que me agrede pero cuando finalice esto mi idea sobre él cambio bastante x'D. Como aclaración, Tsuna en el fic tiene 18 años, por lo tanto los demás también tienen entre 18 y 19 años. **

* * *

El reloj del salón marcaba perezosamente el medio día, los rayos del sol entraban violentamente por la ventana y eso provocaba que le salón estuviera mas caliente de lo normal. En los jardines una pequeña avecilla de color amarillo cantaba el himno de Namimori y resonaba por todo el edificio.

Sawada Tsunayoshi tenia las manos en la cabeza casi al borde de arrancarse el cabello ya que su auto-proclamada-mano-drecha Gokudera Hayato se encontraba gritándole porquería y media al profesor después de haber entregado calificaciones donde como siempre, Tsunayoshi reprobó y se llevaría a extraordinario la materia, Yamamoto Takeshi se encontraba sosteniendo con poca fuerza a Gokudera manteniendo como siempre su semblante tranquilo y una sonrisa en su rostro ya que el peliplata tenia varias bombas en las manos y el maestro estaba al borde de sufrir una apoplejía o algo por el estilo.

-¡Gokudera-kun! Rel-realmente fue mi culpa- trataba de disuadirlo el Décimo Vongola nerviosamente, pero el Guardián de la tormenta distaba de calmarse.

-¡No puede reprobar al Juudaime, es su ultimo año!- Gokudera ignoro las palabras de su Jefe.

-Ma..ma…Gokudera- sonreía Yamamoto –Tsuna puede tomar la re-validación y no pasara nada-

-¡Eso es cierto Gokudera-kun! ¡Tranquilízate!- el Joven Vongola seguía intentando disuadir a Gokudera.

Sin que los Vongola se dieran cuenta, desde la rama de un árbol sostenida solamente con las llamas de ultima voluntad en sus pies para no caerse, una joven anotaba en una libreta las pequeñas particularidades, una sonrisa grata se formo en sus labios.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi, conocerás lo que es ser un verdadero hitman…- murmuro

* * *

-¡Nicole, mucho gusto a todos ¡-

Nicole tal vez no pasaba de los 17 años, tenia un color de ojos bastante peculiar, rosa, su cabello era mas similar a un rubio cenizo casi castaño; probablemente era unos diez centímetros mas alta que las demás chicas porque no era japonesa. Sus rasgos occidentales no pasaron desapercibidos por nadie, puesto incluso una pobre alma la señalo gritando algo completamente fuera de lugar al cual, Nicole le dedico una mirada tan fría como el hielo y dura como el diamante provocando que aquel que se quiso pasar de gracioso sintiera temor por su vida.

-¡Es muy bonita!- dijo Kyoko entusiasmada

Gokudera chasqueo la lengua y balanceó su silla hacia atrás –Es solo otra mujer común y corriente-

-Puedo asegurarte que no lo soy- comento Nicole desde donde estaba parada, llamando la atención del guardián Vongola de la tormenta –Te aseguro que puedo hacer las mismas cosas que tu y con un mejor resultado.

Gokudera frunció su ceño, odiaba los retos y mas, viniendo de una mujer completamente desconocida, su gran confianza en si misma le hizo dudar un poco de ella.

-Vale, vale, cálmense todos- dijo el profesor –Hum veamos…Nicole Strobe…ah…- se puso algo nervioso –Tu apellido es demasiado difícil de pronunciar- una gota de sudor se deslizo por la nuca del profesor.

-¡Oh! Sucede que mi apellido se escribe y se pronuncia en ruso antiguo- se rasco con algo de pena la mejilla mientras intentaba sonreír amablemente al profesor -¡Pero por favor, solo llámenme Nicole!-

-Hum, de acuerdo- el profesor se aclaro la garganta –Nicole, toma asiento junto a…-

-¡Ahí!- la recién llegada interrumpió al profesor y señalo un lugar vacía detrás de un muchacho de cabellos castaños

-De acuerdo, detrás de Sawada-

Había empezado…

* * *

Aunque le habían pedido que fuera rápida, eficaz y sin dejar ni un solo cabo suelto, la joven de no mas de 17 años se tomaba su tiempo importándole poco lo que sus patrones dijeran, lo que importaba era el resultado final, ¿cierto? Así que no entendía porque los viejos se desesperaban tanto.

Mentalmente ya tenia anotado el circulo de amigos mas cercanos de Sawada Tsunayoshi, incluidos los horarios de todos los guardianes, de las chicas mas cercanas, los domicilios de cada uno, incluyendo los demás miembros de la mafia que vivían en la casa de Tsuna como lo eran Bianchi y Fuuta, para su sorpresa a veces eran visitados por Dino Cavallone, otro nombre en su lista de pendientes.

-Herbívora- Nicole viro los ojos algo molesta, después se giro con una genuina mueca de miedo ante el Presidente del Comité Disciplinario de Namimori, Hibari. -Deberías de estar en clase-

-¡Lo siento! Todavía no me encuentro entre estos pasillos- soltó una risa nerviosa y se llevo una mano hacia la parte trasera de la cabeza.

El inmutable rostro de Hibaria parecía no suavisarse con nada –Regresa a tu clase antes de que te muerda hasta la muerte- dijo sacando sus tonfas

-¡Lo lamento!- Nicole agitaba sus manos -¡Lo hare enseguida!-

Paso de largo a Hibari y comenzó a caminar con suma lentitud, no le hubiera costado noquear al Guardián de la Nube de Vongola, pero tenia que aparentar lo mejor posible, era una actriz digna de un Oscar.

Paso las ultimas dos semanas estudiando todos los movimientos de los Vongola, cada una de sus fortalezas y sus puntos débiles, tal vez lo mas difícil fue atinarle al horario de Reborn, quien se aparecía esporádicamente y en diferentes lugares de momento a Tsuna, pero después de mucho analizarlo encontró un patrón. Tenia que ser sumamente cuidadosa, Reborn era lo que mas dificultaba su misión y el mínimo error podía causar el efecto inverso.

Pero no había sido entrenada para cometer error, nunca los cometía.

Abrió su casillero asignado y se cambio a las ropas de gimnasia, por alguna razón en Japón hombres y mujeres tomaban la clase separados pero en la misma zona y eso, le irritaba bastante. Se notaba a leguas que era europea, tenia mas curvas que cualquier otra chica de Namimori, caminaba siempre erguid ay con seguridad, podía escuchar los susurros llenos de celos de las demás y al mismo tiempo, los chicos interrumpían sus ejercicios para verla desfilar en ese mini short y la playera tan pegada y ceñida a su cuerpo, el uniforme de deportes le dejaba ver todas sus curvas, lucia como una supermodelo.

-¡Nicole-chan!- la llamo armoniosamente Kyoko

-¡Kyoko-chan, enseguida voy!- tomo caminó hacia la castaña

Por dentro tenia ganas de darse un tiro, Kyoko era demasiado gentil y dulce con todos que se le antojaba como un pastelito relleno de nutella cubierto de azúcar glas y merengue, se le revolvía el estomago de tan solo pensar así, aunque la que realmente le sacaba de juicio era Haru; no tuvo dificultad alguna de hacerse amiga de todos los jóvenes Vongola y pareciera que Reborn no tenia sospechas de ella así como tampoco Bianchi o incluso Shamal a quien encontró rondando en la enfermería.

-¡Cuidado!- reconoció enseguida la voz de Tsuna y giro rápidamente para ver como u balón se estrellaba en su cara.

-¡Hieeee!- grito el Décimo Vongola quien corrió rápidamente hacia Nicole quien ahora yacía en el piso.

-¡Juudaime!- Gokudera corrió tras él al igual que Yamamoto

-Maa…eso no se ve muy bien- el Guardián de la Lluvia se llevo una mano detrás de la cabeza

* * *

Abrió los ojos, sentía los parpados pesados y trato de recordar el ultimo lugar en el que había estado.

_El patio…_

-¡No te muevas tanto!- le dijo una voz nerviosa que reconoció enseguida

-Tsuna, ¿Qué sucedió?- con cuidado se sentó en la camilla de la enfermería, viro su rostro hacia la ventana y por el color anaranjado del cielo podía notar que era tarde.

-Bueno…por donde comenzar- Tsuna se picaba la mejilla con un dedo, bajando su mirado –Go-Gokudera-kun se excedió con la patada al balón jugando soccer y cayó al patio de las chicas donde te dio en la nariz y bueno…- Tsuna miro fijamente a Nicole –Te trajimos a la enfermería-

-¿A si?- Nicole se llevo a mano cuidadosamente a la nariz, no había venda o yeso, ni siquiera el indicio de estar lastimada, pensaba que si el golpe fue tan fuerte como para hacer desmayada, tendría la nariz fracturada. –Extraño, no tengo nada-

Tsuna se puso nervioso de la nada –Bueno es que Oni-san se apresuró a atender y por eso no tienes nada- río nerviosamente

_Las llamas del sol, eso fue lo que sucedió_

-¿Dónde están todos?- pregunto mientras se ponía de pie

-Las clase terminaron hace un par de horas pero, quería ver que estuvieras bien Nicole-

-Si, veo que tienes razón…- dijo sin un poco de interés, estiro sus brazos y se acomodo la ropa –Sera mejor que me vaya a casa-

-¡Espera!- Tsuna la detuvo tomándole de la muñeca, el primer instinto de Nicole fue hacerle alguna llave pero lo reprimio

-Ya es bastante tarde, ¡déjame acompañarte a tu casa!- exclamo

-¿Qué?-

-Esto…- Tsuna miro el piso avergonzado –Me siento algo culpable por el golpe ocasionado por Gokudera-kun…-

De la nada algo se encendió en la mente de Nicole, los guardianes no estaban ya, probablemente las calles estarían algo desiertas.

_¡Es mi oportunidad de hacer esto e irme a casa!_ Una sonrisa maléfica se le dibujo eternamente, aprovecharía esa oportunidad y asesinaría a Sawada Tsunayoshi, el décimo Vongola todo el tiempo estaba acompañado por alguien, solo por eso no lo pudo asesinar el primer día, pero esta era su oportunidad, no podía desaprovecharla.

-¡Oh! ¡Muchas gracias Tsuna-kun!- dijo emocionada –De entre tu y tus amigos creo que eres el mas caballeroso de todos-

Inconscientemente, el décimo Vongola se sonrojo, había algo con Nicole que lo hacia sentirse como si estuviera con Kyoko.

Tsuna caminaba al lado de Nicole conversado de cualquier cosa aleatoria, la hitman tenia que admitirlo, el décimo Vongola era alguien demasiado amigable y de buen corazón que sentía que era una lastima de que estuviera en vuelto en la mafia.

-Nicole, esto…te puedo preguntar algo- Tsuna cambio de repente el tema de conversación

Nicole subió la guardia, ¿la habría descubierto ya?

-¿Esta todo bien?- pregunto nervioso y vio como Nicole alzaba una ceja -Me refiero...esto...Nicole-chan, ¿te sucede algo? No me mal entiendas, solo que parece que algo te aflige y quería decirte que cualquier cosa cuentas conmigo y los muchachos, también con Kyoko y Haru. Por lo que estés pasando, no tienes que hacerlo sola-

El sufijo "Chan" era algo que Tsuna apenas había usado hasta ese momento con ella, por unos instantes se pregunto si el Vongola era tan tonto para llamar "mejor amigo" a cualquiera, pero luego recordó.

_La s__ú__per intuici__ó__n Vongola_

Probablemente Tsuna había visto a través de su perfecta actuación, temblor internamente aunque dudaba que hubiera descubierto del todo sus intenciones.

-Me conoces solo apenas Sawada,¿ porque te tomas la molestia de preocuparte por mí?-

Tsuna respingo un poco -Bueno, esto...no creo que seas mala persona, Nicole-chan, en verdad eres muy linda y todo por lo que no tienes que seguir fingiendo ser toda sonrisas y actuar torpemente- de la nada, Tsuna rodeo tímidamente a Nicole, proporcionando le un abrazo -Por eso si algo te sucede, puedes contar conmigo, Nicole-chan-

El abrazo la tomo de sorpresa pero ya entendía todo, Sawada había visto a través de su personalidad. Los rumores eran ciertos, el Décimo Vongola tenia un corazón demasiado puro e ingenuo, entonces, porque no lo mato en ese momento? Nada le costaba fracturar su columna y matarlo instantáneamente, pero no pudo. Lo vio alejarse allí de pie en donde vivía temporalmente, se mordió el labio de impotencia.

A lo lejos, alguien le observaba

* * *

Sin darse cuenta habían pasado tres meses desde que llego a Namimori y se había convertido en la inseparable del muchacho que se supone debía matar. No sabia si la excusa de que siempre estaba acompañado era lo que la de tenía en su misión, o algo mas, aunque Nicole debía de reconocer que el tener la vida de una estudiante normal con amigos era demasiado relajante, su amistad con Tsunayoshi iba subiendo al grado de que corría a abrazarlo y le plantaba varios besos en las mejillas provocando el enojo de Gokudera que poco le importaba ya que el castaño parecía no disgustarle los mimos de la europea.

Aquella tarde en que los guardianes Vongola y las coladas de siempre Kyoko y Haru habían decidido pasear por la feria, Nicole ya no soportaba mas a Gokudera, el guardián de la tormenta no había parado de insultar a la europea por estar sostenida del brazo de su jefe a pesar de que Tsuna le pedía amablemente que lo dejara pasar que no sucedía nada.

-Ma ma, Gokuera. Tsuna ya dijo que no pasa nada- le dijo tranquilo Yamamoto

-Estupidera, solo a ti te molesta la presencia de Nicole-chan- le reclamo Haru, quien le jalaba las orejas

-!Suéltame mujer estúpida!- se libro con suavidad de Haru para girarse violentamente hacia Nicole, señalando la con el dedo.

La europea ni se inmuto un segundo y juguetona mente se acerco al cuello de Tsuna proporcionando le un beso que lo hizo suspirar avergonzado. Gokudera frunció mas el ceño, la chica quería guerra? Pues bien, la tendría.

-Tu y yo, ahora- dijo amenazadora mente Gokudera

-De acuerdo- Nicole se acercó hacia él tronándose los dedos.

-Es..¡Esperen!- grito Tsuna pero era como si esos dos no escucharan

-¡Cabeza de pulpo esto es demasiado extremo incluso para ti!- le reclamo Ryohei

-¡Hahi! Nicole, ¿de verdad vas a pelear contra el?- Haru se abrazo de Kyoko

-Oni-san, Tsuna-kun, hagan algo- dijo Kyoko

Tsuna salio de su pequeño trance después de que escuchar a Kyoko y de haber sido sacudido por Yamamoto un par de veces.

-Nicole-chan, Gokudera-kun, detenganse!- le grito a los jóvenes.

-Es imposible, Tsuna- dijo intranquila mente Nicole mientras miraba a los ojos a Gokudera -Los cabeza dura como él solo entienden por la fuerza-

Esab ue la gota que derramo en vaso, de la nada los puños de Gokudera comenzaron a lloverle a Nicole, quien tranquilamente los esquivaba como si de aviones de papel se trataron. Se podían escuchar los murmullos de Tsuna y los quejidos de sorpresa de las chicas.

_Guardián__ de la tormenta, sino fueras tan impulsivo serias mejor mano derecha._

Nicole se giro sobre sus pies quedando de espaldas a Gokudera, el peligros pensó que la podría golpear por atrás pero para su sorpresa la europea tomo impulso del puño de Gokudera y dio una grácil maroma hacia atrás.

_¿Que carajos fue eso?_ Gokudera estaba impresionado de la rapidez con la que Nicole había efectuado ese movimiento.

Ahora era él quien le daba la espalda a Nicole, la europea presiono con suavidad varios puntos detrás de los brazos y espalda de Gokudera quien en instantes sintió que no podía levantar sus brazos.

-Te dije que los brutos solo a fuerzas entienden- le dio un ligero empujón pero eso fue suficiente para que Gokudera cayera de cara contra el piso, se maldecía entre dientes por haber perdido contra una total desconocida.

-Esto te sucede por tonto- le dijo Haru mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

-¡Eso fue sorprendente Nicole-chan!- exclamo Kyoko sorprendida

-Al extremo jamas había visto al cabeza de pulpo perder en menos de dos minutos-

-Eso fue realmente rápido- se río Yamamoto -¿No lo crees, Tsuna?-

Mirando, escondido en algún tejado Reborn había visto todo.

* * *

Mas tarde, en casa de Tsuna solo se encontraban los guardianes, incluyendo a Chrome que se había mantenido al margen de la pelea entre Gokudera y Nicole. A petición de Reborn lles pidió una reunión urgente, así wur tuvieron que regresar rápidamente a la casa de Sawada. Gokudera a pesar de que Haru le atendido los raspones, aún sentía que su ego había sido ofendido.

-Deben tener cuidado con Nicole- dijo sin mucho tactp Reborn haciéndose presente

-¡Reborn! ¿De que hablas?- preguntaba Tsuna sorprendido

-Hay algo en ella, hoy mientras peleaba contra Gokudera me di cuenta, la voltereta que hizo es una llave poco conocida que se dejo de usar por el ejercito ruso en los años sesenta- Todos miraron sorprendidos al arcobaleno –Puede que solo haya sido una coincidencia pero- se giro a Tsuna –Tsuna, debes de tener mas cuidado, suban la guardia pero no le den indicios de que la están vigilando de cerca-

* * *

Tsuna caminaba por las calles de Namimori con las manos en los bolsillos, mas pensativo de lo normal. Las palabras de Reborn se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza, basado en la experiencia, las conjeturas del hitman siempre tenían una razón de ser y la mayoría de las veces, siempre tenia razón, pero había algo que hacia que dudara un poco lo que Reborn decía. Sawada Tsunayoshi podía notar que Nicole fingía, que esa sonrisa alegre, esa manera de ser era la fachada de una chica insegura y con miedo, pero no era como si pudiera ir y decirle a Nicole que sabia que fingía, eso la podría alejar y a pesar de eso, Tsuna sentía que los abrazos y las muestras de afecto que Nicole le daba no eran actuadas, pero por respeto a Kyoko, Hary y Chrome no las correspondía de igual manera aunque quisiera hacerlo.

-¡Hie! ¿Por qué pienso en eso?- se sonrojo de la nada, se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza moviendola de forma negativa, provocando que varias personas le vieron de una extraña manera. -¡No! Debo…debo de hablar con Nicole-chan- el Décimo Vongola tenia una mala corazonada.

Camino hasta la casa de Nicole, era un edificio de pequeños cuartos para personas solas, aunque en un principio no le dio la mas mínima importancia, se preguntaba que hacia Nicole allí sola, ¿no estaba viviendo con sus padres o algún familiar?.

_¿Qué?_

Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo, su super intuición le decía que algo iba a suceder, se escondió detrás de una barda y observo a Nicole salir con pereza de su edificio y cerro la puerta con llave tras de ella. La joven tenia un rostro serio y duro que Tsuna no le habia conocido, vestida en su totalidad de negro, chaqueta de cuero, pantalones elásticos y unas botas similares a las de Colonello, Nicole se tronaba los dedos, mascullando algo ligeramente molesta.

-Se que están allí, así que salgan de una condenada vez- escupió enojada.

De la nada, alrededor de ella aparecieron varios sujetos, pantalones rojos y chaquetas negras, sus rostros eran cubiertos por mascarillas de gas.

-Nicole- la voz del sujeto se escuchaba rasposa detrás de esa mascara –Nuestros Jefes están algo molestos y decepcionados por la lentitud y mediocridad de tu trabajo, además- su voz se volvió amenazadora –Sabias muy bien que iba a pasar si no hacías lo que tenias que hacer…-

Antes de que Tsuna pudiera reaccionar, vio como Nicole evitaba los ataques de aquellos hombres, mientras arrojaba agujas envenenadas a sus atacantes.

-¡Solo importa el resultado! ¿Por qué tanta desesperación?- mascullaba entre dientes mientras le soltaba varios golpes a un sujeto.

Aunque a primera instancia parecía que los golpes afectaban a sus atacantes, ellos volvían a levantarse como si nada les hubiera pasado.

-Están recubiertos por las llamas del sol- dijo el líder, como si leyera los pensamientos de Nicole- Yo incluido, pero además, las llamas del trueno recorren sus venas, su atributo de dureza hace sus golpes mas fuertes-

Sin poder esquivarlo Nicole recibió un golpe en el estomago que la dejo sin aliento y cayo al suelo, por fortuna no se desmayo a pesar de que el golpe le saco el aire.

Aquel sujeto que de sus manos emanaban las llamas el trueno se acerco hacia ella –Es una lastima, eras un buen elemento pero decidiste jugar con las personas equivocadas- se acerco a su oído y susurró con malicia –Nadie puede ayudarte, Nicole, esto te ganas por querer caminar tu sola-

La joven con la boca ensangrentado cerró los ojos fuertemente, no tenia la fuerza para levantarse y esquivarlo, pero el golpe nunca llego.

-¡Suéltame!.-

-Te equivocas, me tiene a mi-

Esa voz, la reconocía, aun cuando fuera mas profunda sabia de quien se trataba.

-Tsuna…- abrió los ojos y allí estaba, frente a ella con la llama saliendo de su cabeza y los X-Gloves en sus manos, la persona que tenia que asesinar, Sawada Tsunayoshi, estaba en su rescate.

Aquel sujeto en mascarado lo miro sorprendido, pero después su expresión cambio –Oh, que maravilla. Mataremos a Nicole y al Decimo Vongola ahora mismo. Los Jefes estarán muy contentos.-

Los cinco sujetos se abalanzaron hacia Nicole y Tsuna quien tomo a la chica entre sus brazos y lanzándose al aire la saco de allí y recostó en un poste de luz a unos metros mas lejos.

-No intentes moverte- le dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Nicole luchaba por no desmayarse, miraba con dificultad como Tsuna se acercaba a los sujetos, pero ¿Cuánto tiempo paso para que él llegara? ¿Habra escuchado todo? Imposible, le costaba creer que Tsuna le estuviera ayudando a ella, a un completa desconocida.

Tsuna miraba sin expresión a los 5 sujetos rodeados de las llamas del sol y del trueno, no le causaban miedo y sentía lastima de tener que ponerlos inconscientes.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi, si nos entregas a la bastarda ahora me evitare la molestia de asesinarte ahora y probablemente mis Jefes te dejen vivir unas semanas mas. ¿Por qué preocuparte por una italiana bastarda que ni siquiera es de Vongola?-

-No importa si es una Vongola o no, ella es importante para mi y la protegeré de personas como tu-

Con la respiración agitada, sosteniéndose el estomago y limpiándose la sangre de la boca, Nicole observa como Tsuna esquivaba sin dificultad los ataques de los sujetos.

-¡Juudaime!-

-¡Sawada!-

-¡Tsuna!-

-¡Bosu¡-

Como por arte de magia, aparecieron los demás guardianes.

-¡Sawada me ocupare de Nicole!- Ryohei corrió inmediatamente hacia ella al verla en el suelo a punto de desmayarse

-¡Bastardos! ¿Cómo se atreven a atacar al Juudaime?- esos eran los gritos de Gokudera mientras contraatacaba con su Sistema C.A.I

Yamamoto ni siquiera saco su caja, son sus llamas y la espada bastaban, al cabo de unos minutos los sujetos fueron inmovilizados por Chrome, dándole a Tsuna la oportunidad de usar su X-Bunner con ellos.

Pasados unos momentos, los cincos sujetos cayeron al suelo y todos notaron como desaparecian

-¡Chrome! ¿es esto una ilusión?- pregunto preocupado Tsuna

-No, Bossu. Alguien en un lugar apartado los esta regresando, son llamas de la niebla, pero no es una ilusión.-

Tsuna suspiro aliviado y se giro rápidamente a Nicole.

-Nicole-chan, ¿estas bien?-

-Si, gracias- contesto tímidamente y Tsuna no pudo evitar sonreír-

-¡Tu!- Gokudera la señalo pero en vez de hacerlo con burla, lo hizo serio –Nos debes una explicación-

Los Guardianes se miraron confusos entre si, pero era cierto, había sido atacada por mafiosos y necesitaban una explicación. Nicole se mordió los labios dudando que hacer, no podía escapar, la agarrarían y seria un mas sospechoso, pero no podía decirle la verdad porque igual terminaría muerta, sintió vértigo, por primera vez en su vida la asesina no sabia que hacer.

-Ellos eran los lacayos de la alianza enemiga, ¿cierto?- Reborn hizo acto de presencia frente a Nicole

-¡Reborn! ¿de que diablos hablas?- pregunto Tsuna

El arcobaleno ignoro a su alumno y regreso su mirada de preocupación a Nicole –Venían a matarte, ¿cierto?- Nicole sintió una daga en su pecho –Es probable de que ellos aparezcan de nuevo, así que mejor dinos que es lo que pasa-

Las miradas de todos, ya no podía seguir huyendo, se incorporo aun sin levantarse del piso y bajo su mirada.

-Mi nombre si es Nicole pero no soy rusa, soy italiana y el arcobaleno tiene razón, esos cinco eran secuaces de la alianza enemiga de Vongola. Yo…- trago saliva algo dudosa, seguía hablando aun mirando al piso –Se que con Vongola no me debo de meter no soy estúpida pero…- apretó los dientes y se paso una mano por el cabello –La alianza quería que matara a Tsunayoshi, yo me negué pero ellos, amenazaron con matarme sino lo hacia y yo..bueno…ellos vinieron a asesinarme por haberme tardado en mi trabajo-

Tsuna se puso de pie sin dejar de mirar a Nicole, le costaba creer lo que había escuchado, abrió la boca para decir cualquier cosa pero la resonante voz de Gokudera se lo impidió

-¡Lo sabia! ¡Juudaime! ¡Debes terminar con ella!-

-¡Relájate cabeza de pulpo!

-¡Matte Gokudera! Acabas de escucharla, la iban a asesinar-

El arcobaleno observo como los demás guardianes intentaban contener a Gokudera y se giro hacia Tsuna

-Tsuna- le llamo la atención –Has escuchado lo sucedido y debes de tomar una decisión-

-¿Decisión?- dijo incrédulo

-Debes decidir si asesinar a Nicole o enviarla a Vindice-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- grito Tsuna con todas sus fuerzas y desvió su mirada a la italiana.

Nicole yacía en el suelo aun adolorida después de ser tratada por Ryohei, con las manos temblorosas se puso frente de ella la miro unos segundo y de la nada, sus manos sostenían las mejillas de Nicole, el Decimo Vongola se había sonrojado de la nada

-Yo..¡no puedo hacerte nada de eso Nicole-chan!-

La joven lo miro incrédula, ¿de verdad era estúpido o sucedía algo mas?

-Nicole yo...yo no voy a dejar que ellos te asesinen-

Una lagrima traicionera se deslizo por su mejilla, ella era una muchacha huérfana que fue entrenada para asesinar y con el tiempo se volvió independiente para no tener que rendirle cuentas a nadie, si, era insegura pero no conocía la compasión, la amistad o siqiuiera el amor y ahora, el Décimo Vongola le sostenía las mejillas, sonrojado, diciéndole que la protegería de los que la amenazaron de muerte.

-Nicole- la vocesita de Reborn la hizo salir de su trance –Tienes hasta mañana para aceptar la oferta de Tsuna sino, nos veremos obligados a llamar a Vindice-

Tsuna trago saliva pesadamente, pero los cuatro años que llevaba como su pupilo lo habían hecho entender de que el arcobaleno estaba en lo cierto.

* * *

Nicole paso la noche en vela llorando, tenia una mezcla de sentimientos y pro primera vez en su vida no sabia que hacer, mascullaba entre dientes que odiaba a Sawada Tsunayoshi, lo decía con todas sus fuerzas pero le costaba trabajo creerlo. Ahora estaba allí, en el techo de la Escuela Namimori, Tsuna enfrente y todos los guardianes incluido Hibari Kyoya que fue puesto al tanto por Reborn, Haru y Kyoko también estaban allí, mirándola con preocupación.

-Nicole…-

Podía ver como los labios de Tsuna se movían, también los de Gokudera diciendo cosas probablemente hirientes hacia su persona, de igual manera a Haru regañándolo y era porque no sabia ni siquiera que decir, estaba totalmente petrificada y sus ojos amenazaban con volver a derramar lagrimas. Tsuna se dio cuenta.

De la nada se acerco hacia ella y la abrazo, un abrazo tan sincero y cálido que la hizo sentir realmente querida por alguien por primera vez en su vida.

-Nicole-chan…- Tsuna susurró en su oído

No se había dado cuenta de lo alto que era Tsuna como para ser solo un muchacho japonés de dieciocho años, tampoco del aroma tan varonil que emanaba, ni de lo atrayente que era para ella físicamente, con razón no podía dejar de abrazarlo o besarle en sus mejillas.

-Se que tienes un cuchillo envenenado debajo de tu manga izquierda- Nicole respingo, la había descubierto, ella tenia pensando asesinarlo solo para salvar su propia vida

-Tsunayoshi…- lo abrazo con fuerza.

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer, Nicole-chan…-

Los ojos de Nicole se abrieron como platos y se sostuvo mas al cuerpo de Tsuna, ¿se iba a dejar matar? Fue allí, donde la asesina italiana que no conocía el amor o la compasión se deslizo al suelo hasta caer en sus rodillas, arrojo el cuchillo lejos y se cubrió el rostro para evitar que los guardianes la vieron llorando.

-No puedo hacerlo…maldita sea, Sawada Tsunayoshi, ¿acaso los rumores de que cambias a todo el mundo alrededor de ti son ciertos?- movía la cabeza en negacion.

Tsuna no dudo ningún instante para hincarse a su altura, la atrajo a su pecho y le acaricio el cabello.

-Nosotros te protegeremos Nicole-chan, nadie va a asesinarte, a partir de ahora eres una Vongola- le dijo con suavidad

Nicole alzo su rostro para toparse con esos ojos color miel que le estaban quitando el aliento, la mano de Tsuna acaricio su mejilla y luego, sin saberlo, el Décimo Vongola había juntado sus labios con los de la asesina, proporcionándole un beso dulce, lleno de amor.

Ahí se dieron cuenta, de los profundos sentimientos que tenían el uno con el otro…

* * *

**¿Que tal? Realmente espero que haya sido de tu gusto nena. Me disculpo si la personalidad de tu personaje no quedo como tal, pero me base en el material que me diste para poder desarrollarla, Ah, me disculpo por los horrores ortográficos, pero no tuve mucho tiempo de hacerle revision, dire que en lo personal me gusto mucho el resultado final.**

**Sigue el de Gokudera adulto, lo subiré posiblemente mañana o pasado.**

**Bye bi !**


	5. Gokudera

**Fic de GokuderaAdultoxLectora para thania22, espero que te guste intenté probar con algo diferente.**

**(c/o) es tu color de ojos  
(t/n) tu nombre  
(t/a) tu apellido**

* * *

Los rayos del sol de las 5 de la tarde era todo lo que necesitabas para tener un buen día, te gustaba sentarse en la misma banca de metal de color blanco oxidado con las piernas cruzadas, el pajarillo de siempre cantaba mientras le daba de comer a sus polluelos, sin dudarlo ni un segundos te colocaste tus auriculares, pusiste la música a todo volumen, sacaste tu siempre confiable cuaderno de dibujo y los carboncillos que utilizabas para dibujar.

Habías visto esa película, Titanic, cuando tan solo eras una niña junto a tu madre y te enamoraste de la forma de dibujar de Jack, desde ese momento no podías dejar de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera dibujar, aunque después de varios años te diste cuenta que el actor no dibujaba, pero eso poco te importaba, porque te habías dado cuenta de que dibujar era tu vida.

Afortunadamente tus padres eran muy accesibles y te dejaron ir a la mejor escuela de artes del país y ahora vivías en Roma en un apartamento que ellos te ayudaban a pagar a pesar de que tenían sus propios gastos en Milán, la ciudad de donde provenías. Era en ese parque a las cinco de la tarde en la que te desconectabas del mundo y te relajabas un poco antes de volver a la realidad.

Mirabas al mismo chico correr a es hora, gritaba "extremo" todo el tiempo y a su novia le costaba trabajo seguirle el paso, algunas veces se les unía un moreno que siempre cargaba un bate de béisbol, los dos hombres eran muy enérgicos y hablaban y reían entre si, al moreno del bate se lo unía una muchacha que se podía notar a kilómetros de distancia que era su novia, siempre iban tomados de la mano y de igual manera, ella tampoco le podía seguir el paso a su pareja en el ejercicio.

Pero el que mas llamaba tu atención era un peliplata que algunas veces se les unía, el no hacia ejercicio, solo lo veías diciéndoles un par de cosas, enojarse y luego irse, ese muchacho de cabellos plateados era quien te había estado llamando la atención desde hacia un par de semanas en las que descubriste que también iba al parque. Tal vez era ese aspecto varonil, las cadenas en el pantalón y los anillos de calavera, o sus ojos verdes pero tu sabias que eso no era, el muchacho fumaba y lo hacia a grandes cantidades, te mordías el labio, los hombres con un cigarro entre los labios te mataban pero inmediatamente disolvías esa idea de tu cabeza, a fin de cuentas, esa clase de muchachos era lo que te había metido en problemas desde hacia dos años.

Habías dibujado al peliplata con tu carboncillo varias veces, no te había descubierto y el era un modelo por naturaleza, no tenia ningún mal angulo o algo por el estilo, particularmente ese día no habías visto a los dos deportistas correr con sus novias intentando alcanzarlos, solo al peliplata del cual aun no sabias su nombre quien curiosamente llevaba un gato consigo aunque después de unos segundos, el gato pardo lo arañó y se fue indignado

El peliplata se sentó junto a ti en la misma banca y rápidamente cambiaste la hoja dibujando lo primero que se te veía a la mente, pasados unos segundos el humo ya te comenzaba a hartar, la nariz te picaba y sentías asquerosamente el aroma.

-Disculpa…- te volteaste hacia él mientras te sacabas los audífonos

El solamente de giro a ver sin decir nada, tan solo arqueo una ceja como diciendo "¿se te ofrece algo?", mientras hacia eso el humo salio de su boca, directo a tu rostro.

-¿Podrías dejar de fumar, por favor? El humo de tu cigarro me comienza a molestar-

-Es un espacio libre y al aire libre- dijo sin darte mucha importancia mientras apagaba el que traía entre sus dedos y encendía otro.

Frunciste el ceño, no te imaginabas que tan atractivo hombre fuera tan descortés y maleducado, sin importarte mucho le quitaste el cigarro que apenas iba a empezar a calar y apagaste con la misma mano.

-Estoy consiente de eso- dijiste enojada mientras arrojabas el cigarro apagado al piso –Pero si alguien te pide de favor que dejes de fumar y no quieres hacerlo, al menos ten la cortesía de cambiarte de banca-

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerle caso a una mocosa como tu?-

Te enojaste aun mas, no eras una mocosa, tenias 23 años y el probablemente de los 25 no pasaba, dignamente te pusiste de pie y le diste la espalda.

-No seguiré perdiendo mi tiempo con alguien con los pulmones jodidos- comenzaste a caminar mientras arrancabas uno de sus dibujos a la basura.

Pero no te diste cuenta de que la hoja cayó a sus pies.

* * *

Te encontrabas en el auditorio de tu universidad, ese día varios ejecutivos les dieron conferencias de negocios durante todo el día, mas que nada era para saberse manejar en el complicado y tortuoso mundo del arte ya que muchos no sabían que hacer después de graduarse y terminaban dibujando replicas para ganarse la vida.

Anotabas todo en tu pequeño cuaderno, todo lo que te interesara claro y cual fue tu sorpresa que el siguiente en hablar, ere el descortés peliplata del parque.

_Vaya, quien diría que el peliplata era un hombre de negocios_ te burlabas de él internamente, pero tu rostro cambio al reconocer el pequeño y casi diminuto escudo en su saco, Vongola.

Desde que llegaste a Roma habías escuchado de una familia mafiosa muy poderosa en la zona con la que todos debían de tener cuidado, Vongola, y ahora dudabas de todo lo proveniente del peliplata.

Lo escuchaste hablar y al fin supiste su nombre, Gokudera Hayato, eso explicaba bastante algunos de sus rasgos asiáticos, pero si no fuera por su nombre pasaría por un italiano ordinario, para tu sorpresa Hayato sabia de lo que estaba hablando, al menos en sus capacidades de negocios.

Una vez terminadas las platicas, ofrecieron bocadillos en la sala de exposiciones, tu universidad no era humilde cuando de cosas así se trataban, realmente había dinero corriendo por esos pasillos así que se dieron el lujo de servir vino, bocadillos y tapas.

Estabas a punto de tomar un pequeño rollito de hojladre relleno de jamón cuando una voz conocida te saco de tus pensamientos.

-¿Me estas siguiendo?-

Te giraste hacia la voz y pudiste reconocer al peliplata, tenerlo enfrente de ti te hizo ver lo alto que era a comparación contigo.

-¿Disculpa?- preguntaste incrédula.

Te miraba fijamente a los ojos, sus orbes esmeralda se cruzaron con tus (c/o) y parpadeaste un par de veces.

-¿Acaso estas sorda? Pregunte si me estas siguiendo-

La forma en la que te hablaba era lo que te molestaba, te cruzaste de brazos indignada.

-Claro que no, ni siquiera sabia tu nombre hasta el día de hoy- le enseñaste tu credencial de estudiante –Soy alumna de esta institución-

Hayato tomo tu credencial y la examino -¿(tu nombre y tu apellido)? ¿Quién diablos se llama así?-

Le arrebataste enojada tu credencial y la guardaste en tu bolso –Yo, mis padres son hispanos pero nací y crecí en Italia- explicaste –Pero tu eres el que menos debería de quejarse de mi nombre, el tuyo es japonés y a penas y tienes rasgos-

Hayato chasqueo la lengua y giro su rostro para no verte, metió la mano al bolsillo del pantalón y saco su cajetilla de cigarros dispuesto a encenderla, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, sin importante si te gritara allí frente a todos le arrebataste la cajetilla y la arrojaste a un tazón de ponche.

-¡Mujer estúpida! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- cerraste los ojos y te hiciste oídos sordos hasta que te jalo del brazo y te obligo a mirarlo.

-¡Porque!- te soltaste rápidamente y bajaste tu voz para evitar hacer una escena puesto ya había varias miradas sobre ustedes –Mi novio falleció por culpa del cigarro…- susurraste con tristeza y te fuiste de allí.

* * *

Salias de clase y el calor no daba tregua a nadie, perezosamente intentabas agarrarte tu cabello en una coleta de cabello, pero olvidaste que era tan grueso y largo que te rompía las ligas, sin obtener éxito intentabas trenzarlo pero esa tampoco era una opción viable pues el trenzado se deshacía, ahora te caía en el rostro y cuando lo despejaste, te quedaste inmóvil al ver a Hayato buscando a alguien o mas bien buscándote a ti.

Te acercaste hacia él, no podías ir y preguntarle como te había encontrado porque tu misma le habías dicho que estudiabas allí.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- no te tomaste la molestia de saludarlo tan siquiera.

Hayato suspiro con pesades y se llevo la mano al puente de la nariz –Vine a verte- le miraste confundida y luego él se dio cuenta de la poca información que te había dado –Quiero decir, te debo una disculpa- te miro fijamente –Fui un insensible contigo-

Giraste tu rostro avergonzada, no imaginabas que Hayato fuera de las personas que se disculpaban –No importa, tu no sabias nada además, yo fui la maleducada que en dos ocasiones te arrebato el cigarro de la boca-

Tu eras algo orgullosa pero no se comparaba a la terquedad que podías notar era natural en Hayato.

-Al menos déjame llevarte a tu casa- te dijo señalando con el pulgar su automóvil.

Aceptaste, pero mas que nada porque no querías caminar bajo todo ese sol.

Te subiste a su automóvil e ignoraste completamente que traía un carro del año y de lo cómodo que eran los asientos, bajaste el vidrio para que te entrara un poco de aire y te perdiste observando las calles.

Hayato te miraba de reojo, al principio te había creído una muchacha torpe e inmadura, pero en realidad eras bastante callada, no como si fueras tímida, pero platicabas más con alguien con quien tuvieras una solida amistad. Te observa a de vez en cuando en los semáforos en rojo, tenias un lindo rostro a decir verdad, eras bastante bonita y aunque a tu cabello le gustaba caerte en la cara, te daba ese toque inocente.

-Es aquí, en estos departamentos- le indicaste

Vivías en una zona de clase media baja en Roma, era lo mejor que el dinero de tus padres podía pagar pero no es como si te quejaras en realidad, habías vivido de manera sencilla toda tu vida. Hayato enarcó una ceja mientras subían por el edificio y realmente no es como si él se pudiera quejar tampoco del lugar aunque se le antojaba un lugar peligroso para una joven en sus veintes.

-Pasa…- abriste la puerta de tu apartamento y lo dejaste entrar.

Inmediatamente Hayato miro con cuidado el lugar, era pequeño pero lo tenias muy bien arreglado y cuidado, la mesa recogida y tus cosas de trabajo ordenadas con cuidado, en las paredes estaban colgados algunos de tus cuadros y los dibujos, tu cocina limpia y hasta el final a un pequeño pasillo daba a tu habitación.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?- le preguntaste cortésmente

-Yo..¡espera! ¿Qué diablos haces?- el rostro de Hayato se coloreó de rojo al ver como te quitabas la ropa.

Tenias demasiado calor y lo único que querías era quitarte esos jeans y ponerte algo mas cómodo.

-¿Qué?- lo miraste de reojo -¿Acaso nunca habías visto a una mujer cambiarse de ropa?- no pudiste evitar reír entre dientes.

Hayato aun con la cara roja no podía dejar de verte pues le habías dado rienda suelta a que mirara tu cuerpo, se estaba comenzando a erotisar con tus curvas pues tenias un cuerpo demasiado proporcionado, el Vongola sacudió por un momento su cabeza intentando mantener la compostura.

-Como sea- se dirigió hacia ti en cuanto te terminaste de vestir, aunque en realidad solo te pusiste una camiseta larga que apenas y cubría tus muslos -¿Me puede explicar esto?- te extendió una hoja de papel.

La tomaste con las manos y la observaste, te confundiste y miraste de nuevo a Hayato quien te observaba serio.

-¿Por qué me has estado dibujando?-

Volviste a reír un poco y caminaste hacia la cocina –Te apareces por el parque todo el tiempo y eres demasiado atractivo, tengo la costumbre de dibujar todo lo que llama mi atención en carboncillo –Le explicaste –Aunque tu pésima actitud me ha hecho pensar en si vale la pena volver a dibujarte o no-

Hayato se llevo la mano al puente de la nariz _Es una soberbia_ se decía para si mismo.

Le entregaste un vaso de refresco a Hayato quien sin decirte gracias lo tomo y comenzó a beber. No sabias si era por el calor, el hecho de que tenias dos años sin estar con alguien o de que simplemente Hayato era el hombre mas atractivo que habías visto desde que llegaste a esa ciudad.

-¡¿Qué diablos haces (T/N)?!- su vaso cayó al suelo mientras te sujetaba de los hombros alejándote de él

-¿Qué tiene de malo que quiera besarte?-

Te habías arrojado hacia él y si Hayato no hubiera reaccionado, probablemente si lo hubieras besado, estabas en las puntas de tus pies pues el peliplata te llevaba bastante de estatura. Te miro perplejo por unos segundos, ni él sabia bien como actuar, lo notaste bastante indeciso y temeroso.

Te relamiste un poco los labios y los rozaste con los suyos para después mirar esos hermosos ojos esmeralda -¿Has escuchado del sexo casual?-

Tus palabras lo tomaron con mucha mas sorpresa, evitaba tu mirada y tenso su mandíbula, no sabia que actuar, que decir o que hacer,.

-No te preocupes, tengo condones en mi gaveta- reíste un poco entre dientes, lo ultimo que imaginabas es que Hayato fuera de esa clase de hombres que se avergüenzan con facilidad.

Fue allí, donde con tu boca tocaste ese punto en su cuello que lo hizo jadear instantáneamente y sujetarte con mas fuerza, sonreíste internamente, lo tenias a tu pies.

Las manos de Hayato se deslizaron hasta tu cintura sosteniéndote con fuerza mientras seguías haciendo tu trabajo en su cuello, pero cuando pasaste a su oreja sus manos descendieron hasta tu trasero, el peliplata estaba teniendo problemas incluso con mantenerse de pie, no le diste importancia y tu lengua comenzó a juguetear con la comisura de los labios de Hayato, bajabas por su mandíbula de vuelta a su cuello, jadeo de nuevo y sin darte cuenta te aparto de él, desgarró tu camiseta y sus manos se dirigieron a tus senos violentamente que no pudiste evitar soltar un gemido. Tu rostro estaba embelesado y juguetonamente te llevaste un dedo a la boca, el se notaba deseoso y aun bastante indeciso, separaste una de sus manos de tus senos y la llevaste a tu boca, comenzaste a besarle y de un momento a otro ya te encontrabas metiendo y sacando sus dedos de tu boca, los jadeos provenientes de al boca de Hayato se hacían mas fuertes mientras el bulto de sus pantalones se volvían mas evidentes.

No supiste en que momento terminaron en tu habitación completamente desnudos, el Vongola tenia mejor cuerpo que el que esperabas y podías notar que el se perdía en tus curvas, no había lugar que su boca y su lengua no hubieran probado de tu piel. El sudor caía por tu cuerpo y el de él, tu cadera se movía de arriba abajo mientras el la sostenía y se movía de igual manera, sus manos pellizcaban a veces tus senos y su boca no podía separarse de tu cuello…

* * *

Estaba recostado a un lado de tu cama mientras tu hacías pequeñas figuras en su pecho tan solo para molestarlo.

Hayato estiro su mano buscando algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón y saco un cigarrillo pero se detuvo en seco, te giro a ver y no te habías dado cuenta del venenoso objeto que el sostenía en sus manos, Hayato recordó tus palabras y dejo el cigarrillo en su lugar para después pasar una de sus manos a tu cabeza.

-¿Cómo fue que murió tu novio?- tenía curiosidad y trataba de evitar sonar hiriente.

Alzaste la mirada y una extraña melancolía bastante familiar invadió tu cuerpo. –El fumaba mucho así como tu, usaba ese tipo de cadenas que tu usas; si lo pienso bien…eso fue lo que me atrajo de él, su actitud- no te era doloroso recordarlo porque el tiempo en que estuviste con él, habían sido los mejores años de tu vida adolescente –Recuerdo que no me contestó el teléfono en la noche, así que decidí ir a verlo la mañana siguiente, su puerta estaba abierta y había un pedazo de pizza a medio comer en su comedor, fui a su habitación y parecía tranquilo, como si durmiera, tenia una sonrisa en su rostro y una foto nuestra en sus manos; murió mientras dormía, después me enteré que tenia cáncer de pulmones pero como era asintomático nunca nos dimos cuenta. Deje de fumar inmediatamente, no fue difícil hacerlo en realidad…- suspiraste

Hayato te escuchaba atento y algo se le atravesó en el pecho, como si su corazón hubiera sido estrujado. Desde ese momento Hayato dejo de fumar en tu presencia.

* * *

En los siguientes meses por alguna razón Hayato y tu habían mantenido una relación bastante peculiar, no se consideraban amigos pero tampoco novios, tenían salidas esporádicas y toneladas de sexo casual, te diste cuenta que el usaba el sexo como un desestres mientras que tu por diversión. Pero podías entender a Hayato, pertenecía a una familia mafiosa y seguramente tenia muchas cosas en la cabeza, Hayato y tu tenían una regla para no complicar las cosas: no preguntar si no vas a poder manejar la respuesta. No es como si tu tuvieras muchos secretos pero había cosas que tu considerabas muy personales, de igual manera con Hayato, el te protegía de su mundo mientras no hablara de eso contigo y tu realmente no querías verte involucrada y mucho menos saber las horribles cosas que él probablemente hacia.

Hayato estaba volviendo de Japón, sabias que iba y venia todo el tiempo, tenias que admitir que cuando viajaba lo extrañabas y suspirabas por su regreso, ese condenado hombre te robaba los suspiros.

Pero esa noche tu querías algo diferente, habías planeado una velada en un buen restaurante y reservado una habitación en un hotel, Hayato no dijo nada acerca de tu peculiar elección ese día. Te vestiste incluso diferente, tenias medias negras y unos bonitos botines con tacón, una falda del mismo color que llegaba a penas a mitad tus muslos y un abrigo gris muy elegante, te maquillaste y decidiste disfrutar tu noche con Hayato.

Pero el mafioso te vio diferente, no po rtu ropa, tenias otra cosa, Hayato tenia la sensación de que le ocultabas algo o no habías sido del todo sincera con él y ese pensamiento no se alejaba mucho de la realidad.

Ya en la habitación del hotel te despojaste de tu ropa y quedaste con solo tu lencería, Hayato estaba recostado en la cama vistiendo ese traje negro con camisa roja que se te antojaba como la cosa mas sexy que pudiera traer puesta, te sentaste a horcajadas sobre él y lo besaste. Pero Hayato te sintió diferente, por lo general lo besabas con lujuria, con desesperación y una pasión frenética pero esa noche, le diste el beso mas dulce que le podías haber dado, y eso no paso desapercibido por el mafioso.

-¿Qué tienes?- te dijo suavemente susurrándote al oído, tu solo callaste -¿Qué tienes?- te dijo una vez mas, alejándose de tu y tomando tu rostro entre sus manos.

No lo mirabas a los ojos porque sabias que comenzarías a llorar, desviaste la mirada y una sonrisa de tristeza de dibujo en tu rostro.

-Considera esta nuestra noche de despedida-

-¿De que diablos hablas, (t/n)?-

Pasaste tus manos por su cabello y lo miraste a los ojos –Mis padres son personas muy adultas, la pensión de jubilados ya no les alcanza para pagar mi universidad por lo que este es mi ultimo semestre aquí. Debo de regresar a Milán y aceptar la plaza de maestra que dejo mi madre, de esa manera podre ocuparme de mis padres y estudiar los fines de semana la profesión de educador- intentaste sonreír, amabas a tus padres y darías lo que fuera por ellos y no podías dejarlos en esos momentos tan difíciles.

-¿Eso es realmente lo que deseas? ¿Regresar a Milán y ser profesora?- te interrogó

-No quiero hablar de eso…- te lanzaste a sus brazos –Solo hazme tuya esta noche, por favor…como si nunca me hubieras tocado…-

* * *

Tenias todas las cosas de tu apartamento empacadas y listas para enviarlas por paquetería a tu casa, así como en la mesa de tu sala estaba tu boleto de avión y las maletas en algún lugar de allí. No volviste a ver a Hayato desde esa noche por decisión propia, tampoco le habías dicho cuando te ibas porque pensabas que seria muy doloroso para ti.

Caminabas perezosamente hasta la puerta de tu apartamento con la bolsa de plástico del mandado colgando de un brazo, realmente no te querías ir.

-Creí que había cerrado con seguro…- te dijiste a ti misma al notar que la puerta se abrió con tan solo poner tu mano en ella.

Arrojaste tu mandado por allí descuidadamente y luego dejaste las llaves en la mensa.

-¿Qué es esto?-

El sobre color crema que ahora sostenías en tus manos era algo que no estaba allí cuando te fuiste, la curiosidad te gano y lo abriste inmediatamente, tus ojos se humedecieron y abriste la boca inconscientemente a causa del contenido del sobre. Sacaste el recibo con el sello de la universidad, era un pago efectuado en tu matricula que cubría los dos años que te faltaban para terminar tu carrera, también había otro recibo que equivalía al pago de la renta de dos años de tu departamento.

-Dios mio…dios mio…- te decías aun sin creerlo.

Jurabas que te iba a dar un infarto al ver un cheque con tu nombre con el dinero suficiente como para mantener a tus padres por al menos unos 5 años. Buscaste por el sobre y encontraste un hoja de papel.

_Quédate.  
G.H._

Las lagrimas no tardaron en rodar por tus mejillas, temblabas un poco y una sonrisa se dibujo en tu rostro.

-Eres un maldito, Gokudera Hayato…-

Sacaste tu teléfono celular, escribiste un corto mensaje y se lo enviaste al hombre que hace rato habías llamado un maldito. Por que ese maldito, descortés e insolente peliplata, Gokudera Hayato, te había salvado de tomar una vida que no querías.

* * *

Tomó inmediatamente su celular después de que sonó, lo abrió y vio tu mensaje.

_Gracias._

Una extraña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro mientras leía tu corto mensaje y se colocaba su parche de nicotina, después te contesto con lo siguiente.

_Deja la ventana de tu habitación abierta, recibirás una visita conyugal esta noche_

* * *

**Hola hola, bueno, ¿que tal me quedo? Jajaja, no se, yo me imagino a Gokudera todo un casanova en Italia x'D**

**Espero te haya gustado, a mi me encanto. Hoy si no tengo mucho que decir, pero ya saben cualquier cosa un mensajin que me llega directo la notificación a mi teléfono y lo puedo revisar de inmediato.**

**Saludines !**


End file.
